AvP Meet the Crew
by Eternal Imagination
Summary: I promised you all this so now here it is! How Jha'kle's crew reacted to Shara being carried into their ship and how Jha'kle formed the alliance with her. Maybe even a little cuteness and silliness from the others... Mature for the death and violence.
1. Chapter 1

This world was a mess, almost beyond saving.

Almost.

Jha'kle had said this was a good reason to hunt these Kainde Amedha and none of them could complain, Hunting was a part of their lively hood and it had been many months since any of the older ones had been able to fight.

So to say Cuh'tor was shocked to see he and Dha-ta were to be going on a patrol with Jha'kle to check out the small Ooman encampment, would have been an understatement.

Dha-ta was hardly much bigger than an Ooman himself, but what he lacked in size he made up for ten fold in skill, speed, endurance and intelligence.

As proven many times when he faced Bhul-Dwag in a sparring match and won.

Jha'kle halted them as a small Ooman, a girl if Cuh'tor was right, raced between hiding places, carrying a large black bag with her as she moved, her helmet was slightly too big but she seemed to know where she was going and stopped only when she needed to, panting heavily and always looking to avoid the webbing around corners and in high places.

Usually this prompted her to lift her helmet up and look around.

"We will follow her," Jha'kle said, "She is a child and likely dependent on older Oomans to survive, she may lead us to their camp."

Dha-ta scanned the child and cocked his head. "She isn't carrying weapons and is alone," He stated. "She's an easy target to the Kainde Amedha," he added.

Jha'kle smiled under his mask. "Then we shall be her protection."

They continued to watch the child dart from place to place before making a huge run for a ruined building and pressed herself hard into the wall as she stopped to catch her breath, lifting her helmet up yet again as she looked around. Clearly she had some training in how to stay alive during this...

Invasion, Jha'kle reminded himself, it wasn't a doom unless there were less than 5% of people still alive.

The child kept herself close to the wall, stopping shortly after she reached a small hole in a wall and heaved herself inside, "Ouch!" she said landing harshly on her side, "Ow, ow, ow, ow..." she winced getting up and dusted herself off.

"She isn't as clumsy as some young her age." Cuh'tor said.

"Hush," Jha'kle said as the girl pulled a large radio from her bag and twisted the top knobs a little.

"Mark? Daddy? I'm in the market place... well, what's left of it," she said, looking around slowly, "Where do I need to go now? Up or down?"

 _~"First off, where are you on the Market map?"~_ A deep voice asked through the radio. _~"What's around you?"~_

"Umm... I can see the old butcher shop across from me... there's a... I think it's a fish stall a few feet right of me..." she said looking around then looked up, "Wait I can see Old Tanker!" She said, "I went is a circle."

 _~"You always were a little run-around,"~_ Another voice said and the child smiled. _~"Head down sweetheart, you're looking for the old doctor's shop, you know the one with the funny small you disliked."~_

"Ew," She sighed. "I hate that place."

 _~"We need the medical supplies darling."~_

"Ok... but I want a chocolate bar when this is over, that place stinks." The girl said before heading to the edge of the wreckage that was once a market place and looking for a safe way down.

Pausing now and then to move her helmet.

Jha'kle and Cuh'tor followed close behind while Dha-ta remained higher up to watch for trouble.

The girl seemed to have a lot of practice getting around the ruins of this market place, but she was also very wary of the area as if waiting for something to attack.

She reached a small room and scowled. "I hate this place." She said again before going inside and talking on her radio, taking bottles, needles, boxes, bandages, pins and even tubes of creams and jells. Putting them in her bag as she then checked everywhere for anything she might have missed before leaving the room.

"Ok... I'm done... but I can't carry all this the way I came..." she said into the radio.

 _~"Not to worry Shara, I'm bringing the Tanker to the Market, be ready to move."~_ The first voice said. _~"I even got you a nice chocolate bar."~_

"Thanks Mark." Shara smiled and Jha'kle noticed a small name tag on the girl's coat that read the Ooman words 'Shara Kelly'. This was likely, the child's name.

He and Cuh'tor moved back to a safe height as Shara crawled her way back outside and waited for the transport, backing herself into a small crevice as she waited, fiddling with her helmet again.

A loud rumbling came towards them and a loud revving was also heard as a huge six wheeled vehicle came over the rubble, bouncing heavily and then coming to a stop a few feet from Shara's hiding place, the side opened and a adult Ooman stepped out, "Shara?"

"In here Daddy," Shara answered crawling out of her hiding place with her bag, her helmet falling down again. "I need a new Helmet."

The man smiled and lifted Shara in his arms hugging her close, despite his body being mostly covered in heavy armour and harnesses that were carrying several guns, Shara clung to him.

"You are a god send my sweetheart." The man smiled kissing her forehead. "Are you alright? You didn't see any of them around?"

Shara shock her head, "I didn't see them, but I still don't like it here..."

"The general is sending a raid here to get the last of the stuff from here," another man said gently ruffling Shara's head, "but for now, let's get you home and safe." He smiled.

"Yes Mark."

Jha'kle smiled as he watched the man place his child into the tanker and buckle her in before the other male, Mark Shara called him, reached back and handed Shara a rectangular object which she instantly ripped the packaging off of and began to eat.

"Follow them?" Cuh'tor asked.

"Indeed." Jha'kle said.

* * *

Once at a safe distance, the three Yautja watched as the Tanker pulled in and the two men exited the vehicle and removed several heavy boxes while Shara carried large black bags into a small building.

"Jessica, General we're back," Shara called as four more people came out of the building to help unload the vehicle.

"Did you get all this Shara?" a woman asked as she heaved a huge box up with a man.

"No, I just got the medication and the water." Shara smiled. "I also saw some birds today." She added.

"Such a helpful and informative little scout," an elderly man said as he helped Shara's father with a box, "You keep practicing and you'll be just as good as your father."

Shara smiled.

No one noticed the three Yautja who moved around their base, studying them and gathering information, all the while they noticed how everyone smiled and seemed to become bright spirited when young Shara came into the room.

Jha'kle called them away as another vehicle arrived, carrying a suited man who clearly wasn't human nor was he liked by the reactions Shara's father gave when he lifted Shara up into his arms and held her close, as if to stop the none human from taking her away.

He would have to watch these Oomans.

* * *

Several days later, Jha'kle and his crew could name and point out all of the Oomans with young Shara Kelly.

Shara herself was approximately 12 years of age, with bright blue eyes and blond hair, she wore a thick coat and under that she had a heavy plated armour vest that her father insisted she ware for her own safety and the helmet she wore was the only spare one that she would grow into.

Despite this, she was a rather curious child to watch, Be'guna and his brother Bhul-Dwag were both amazed that despite her young age and the clear horror that was happening to her world, Shara still found time to sit and draw pictures, read books, learn to write and count... like a normal child.

Her father, Carlos Kelly, a man of at least 39 years and a soldier from what Jha'kle had seen, was a very loving and caring father, helping to teach Shara what she needed to learn and how to use his weapons so when she was older she could use them too, at the same time he treated Shara with such tenderness and explaining the terrible way the world was in ways that to some seemed foolish but seemed to make it easier for Shara to understand.

The father did everything in his power to protect his child and twice Jha'kle had seen Carlos sit up all night with Shara sleeping against him while he was on guard duty just to be sure she was safe, sometimes even singing a soft song to her when she couldn't settle.

Cuh'tor spent almost as much time watching the parent and child as Jha'kle did, he was also the one to study Shara's relationship with the one named Mark, a dark haired, brown eyed man who was her second teacher, uncle and apparent body guard.

The man was clearly well trained in some form of meditation and he was teaching Shara how to use other weapons beside guns but as far as the Yautja could see, she was not yet allowed to use these weapons unless she was under threat. Mark was also very aware of his surroundings and seemed to know that there was something new in his home.

This was proven when Jha'kle was inside the base watching Mark as he worked on their vehicle, named only the Old Tanker, the Hunter smiled as Shara came in and sat with Mark, dressed in a large shirt of some kind that had the image of a strange creature on it. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Reinforcing and recoating the Tanker's underside, I heard in some reports that those aliens have started attacking the underside of our vehicals, the damage is so bad some of them don't run again." Mark explained, "Could you pass me that wrench please dear?"

Shara did as she was asked and then blinked as movement caught her attention in the corner of the room, when she looked however there was nothing there, "Mark, is there a Ghost in here?" she asked.

Mark smiled. "No dear, I doubt it was a Ghost." He said.

"What could it be then?" she asked.

"A Hunter."

Jha'kle stopped and looked back at the human male.

"A Hunter?" Shara asked in childish awe, "Like the ones who landed when this all started?" she asked.

"Yes. They are a race of other beings who come to earth to hunt the Xenomorphs," Mark explained with a smile as Shara handed him the wrench, Jha'kle began to record instantly. "Would you like to hear the stories I was told about them? And my own beliefs of them before bed?" he asked.

Shara smiled and nodded, sitting down to listen.

"Many years ago, years before we humans had learnt to build, clean or fight, the Hunters came here with their weapons and their ships, but they did not seek to harm us, rather, to use as easy labour." Mark explained. "They taught us to build, how to live against the wild animals that were killing us and in return we worshiped them like gods, some humans offering their lives for the hunters so they the young ones could learn to be just as good a Hunter as it's parents."

"Sounds like a harsh life." Shara said.

"It was, every hundred years; the Hunters came back and hunted the Aliens to become better, but for those who failed horrible fates awaited them." Mark explained. "However that was rare and most of the Hunters came back again and again, coming back to their hunting areas and as time passed, the stories changed, areas changed and we evolved... some say for the better, others for the worse."

Shara blinked. "How worse?" she asked.

"Many people forgot the gifts the Hunters gave to us, and they were in turn quicker to die when trouble came to our world. Those of us who remembered the gifts and still worshiped the hunters were spared." Mark explained. "However..." he added with a sigh, "With all that has happened, the hunters likely are ignoring us to contain this situation."

"That's mean," Shara said. "We live here, we build their temples and worship them and now those who did worship them are just dumped to their fate?" she asked.

"Not all of them," Mark said. "I know some of the hunters, the ones with more honour are watching the humans, they wish to see how we fair, but they have been around."

"I don't get it," Shara sighed.

Mark chuckled. "The Hunters have learned over the years that some Humans can be rather more skilled than they give credit, those humans have been given a special mark to show their skill. Each Hunter has their own mark."

"Do you have one?" Shara asked and Mark chuckled shaking his head and ruffling her hair.

"I am not that old," he said. "But I have always believed the stories my tribe leaders told me and I have some idea why we may have a hunter or two here." he added.

"Why? Do they think we are funny?" Shara asked.

Mark smiled. "No, dear, they are here to see if we, despite these horrible odds, have given up and what we are doing to try and save ourselves." He said. "And since none of us are dead yet, they must be at least a little curious." He added.

"Filling her head with stories again Mark?" Carlos asked and Shara smiled up at her father. "Nothing scary I hope?" he added lifting his child up. "It's past bed time."

"Good night Mark," Shara said yawning.

"Good night little one, sleep well."

Jha'kle's crew had been amazed to hear what Mark had said and while none of them had the ability to contact home, they did make a note of this.

* * *

Dha-ta and Thar'ka had been amused to see Sanderson limp away with a bullet lodges in his leg once after the Android had attempted to forcibly remove Shara from the base, only to have Carlos drop sharply to one knee upholster his weapon and fire on the android, allowing his daughter to yank her arm free to race to the safety of her father's arms.

Dha-ta had even discovered he was the right size to go in and out of the base doorways and explore deeper into the Ooman lives here, that was how the Crew had come to know about Martha Mary.

She was a middle aged woman, with some form of illness according to the scans, her heart beat was weaker than the rest, but despite this, she was a pleasant woman, Shara would often come to talk with Martha Mary while helping her in the Kitchen area.

Martha Mary apparently cooked all the Ooman meals and insured they were all well fed and healthy, she was also apparently very good with computers, typing rapidly and setting up security systems to keep them all safe.

Another female Ooman who caught the Crews interest was Jessica, another middle aged woman who spent her days on the shooting range, working on her aim and also helping set up patrols alongside Mark and Carlos while Shara slept at night.

The last two Oomans of real interest were Ben and a man Shara called 'General', though his true name, Jha'kle found out, was Jamie Connelly, an old warrior from the Ooman wars who was doing his best to keep his kind alive and protect them.

Ben, it seemed, was more than willing to fight this war, even if he had no weapons, as proven when Bhul-Dwag stumbled on Ben late one night, working out in a training room before the Ooman began to rapidly punch and kick a suspended punching bag with such force and brutality, the bag came off the ceiling and Ben was STILL laying into it.

* * *

"I can't lose her Mark." Carlos said.

"You won't my friend," Mark assured. "If anything happens to you, I swear, I will watch over her," he added.

Currently Jha'kle was knelt near to the Ooman base window, listening to Mark sing softly while Carlos held Shara in his arms, both men had a weapon on them and while his mask told him they were threats, he knew better and by his own honour, he refused to attack while an unarmed and sleeping child, even one by his own people's law was old enough to be a warrior in training, was present.

Carlos sighed deeply. "She shouldn't have to see this... she's meant to be living a happy life... growing up and learning about the world... not watching it die and be taken over by Aliens."

"Fate's a bitch." Mark said. "We are but souls who wonder the earth and follow a path set for us by some power higher than us."

Carlos chuckled. "I forget sometimes how cryptic you can be," he said.

There was silence and then Jha'kle heard a soft sigh and peeked into the window to see Shara, curled up into a tight ball, hugging her father's coat tightly as she slept.

"I swear, Carlos, if you don't come back in five days from this mission, I'll come looking for you. I'll even make sure you're buried near your wife." Mark said.

"Thanks Mark."

Jha'kle watched for a few more moments before leaving.

Upon his return to his ship he found Cuh'tor looking very worried. "What is it?"

"Bhul-Dwag found the hive... the Queen is hidden in the tunnel. If they go there, they will die." The young elite said, "Your orders?"

"You will all see to it that eggs in that area are destroyed and any of those Kainde Amedha are dealt with. I will watch over the father and child." Jha'kle said. "I sense something familiar with that Ooman... I want to know what it is."

"Understood."

* * *

It was suicide.

But Carlos knew if he didn't do this, they might never get another chance.

He held Shara close to him, the team with him all preparing their guns while Shara was muttering a prayer. She knew this was likely going to end badly and that would mean she would soon be seeing her mother.

Mark smiled softly and looped a small necklace over her head, "to keep evil spirits away for you," he said and Shara smiled, tucking it safely under her clothes.

They were suddenly rammed.

Hard.

"Shit!" The Driver snarled, "Man the Gun turrets! We got Aliens!"

Shara clung to her father as the sound of heavy fire and the Alien hissing and cries as they were shot to pieces. "Everyone hang on!" The Gunner said as several heavy hits echoed around them. "Damn it! They just keep coming!"

"Keep firing!" The driver snarled and yelled as the tanker bounced and swayed heavily.

"We're not gonna get much further!" Mark stated over the noise.

"Keep going! We have a mission and we WILL complete it!" The Driver ordered.

"Hold tight to me Shara," Her father said as she felt him shield her with his coat and his armour as the turrets continued to fire and voices began to snarl and shout orders and demands and curses while she held tightly to her father.

"Daddy... what is gonna happen?" She asked.

"We'll get through this my darling. I promise." Carlos smiled and held her close, kissing her forehead.

Several long minutes passed slowly and eventually, it was quiet and Shara felt her father breathe a sigh of relief.

It didn't last.

 _~"Report."~_

"Multiple injuries sir, Gunner, Driver, are down and I can't feel my left side." Mark said. "Carlos, Shara and I are otherwise fine." He added.

"We need at least two people to go in there..." the Gunner said.

"Captain?" Driver asked over the radio.

 _~"Carlos... I know you won't like it, but you and Shara are the only two that can get in there right now..."~_ the Captain said. _~"Will you do this?"~_

"We'll do it Sir... but I do have one request... that someone... someone comes and finds Shara... or at least... something of ours... to go on my wife's grave..." Carlos asked as she stayed close to his side.

"I'll do it." Mark said, "And we aren't leaving until that damn bomb goes off or your tracker signals go off." He added.

"Thank you Mark." Carlos said as he placed his guns and a large bomb pack on his shoulders while he pulled thicker armour over Shara's body, "come my dear."

"Yes daddy." Shara said pulling herself out of the vehicals as her father lead the way.

* * *

The hive was vast and almost silent.

"They seemed to be more focused on the Oomans." Bhul-Dwag said.

"So it seems," Be'guna said, "the child and her father are moving into the hive," he added.

"Bhul-Dwag, Be'guna, Cuh'tor, Dha-ta, Thar'ka, you will deal with the lingering Kainde Amedha. I will watch the child and her father," Jha'kle said.

"Yes sir," they said all cloaking and moving away.

Jha'kle smiled and looked around the area; spotting the child he followed her, watching as her father move first and then followed his steps.

"Stay close to me," he said softly as he led Shara away from the main body of the hive, for now Jha'kle knew they would be safe and so turned his attention to keeping the Queen from finding them as apparently she was not weight down by an egg sack.

Yet.

And that was likely going to happen if she wasn't killed soon. He would see to it that this Queen didn't settle for a nest.

* * *

Carlos constantly checked the tracker, he knew somewhere in this mass of webbing and ick was bound to be movement and he was in no mood to have his child snuck up on by these monsters. "Daddy... the floor is sticky..." he heard her say softly as she struggled to keep up with his larger strides.

"I know my sweet, but we have to keep going," He said as he lifted his tracker higher, no sound as he looked around and the suddenly there was a blip and he froze, "Shhh."

Shara froze, looking around slowly as she heard the blipping sound from the tracker as she tried to find the thing that was making the blipping sound.

She thought she saw something move above them when suddenly the floor gave out underneath her and she fell, screaming loudly as she continued to fall and then suddenly she stopped and found herself in a cold pool of water. "Daddy!?"

"Shara?! Shara are you alright?!" Her father yelled down over the screaming and gunshots as he killed the Alien.

"I'm ok... just cold and wet," Shara yelled up, "What happened?"

"The floor gave out... We both fell..." he said as a bright light shone down on her, "find a place to hide and wait for me, I'm on my way down to you."

"Daddy, don't leave me!" Shara said, "I'm scared!"

"I'm coming down to you Shara," her father yelled. "It's ok, find somewhere to hide."

"I will." She said dragging herself out of the cold water and into a small hiding hole she could see, ducking into it mere seconds before a deadly tail struck the ground where she had been. "DADDY!"

"Cover your eyes Shara!" her father yelled as the Alien backed away and cried out as bullets flew at it. "Stay hidden sweet heart, I'll find my way to you..." he yelled sounding so far away.

She was on her own in this place and she was terrified of everything that seemed to move around her.

Something heavy moved above her and she felt herself fall again, this time a heavy weight fell on her legs and she couldn't move as something big moved above her, hissing as it came closer.

"Shara!?" Her father yelled as the thing stood over her and snarled as bullets rained over head.

"Daddy!" she cried as her father raced over and ripped the lose rubble away from her, trying hard to lift the slab off her leg. "Behind you!"

* * *

Jha'kle paused and tuned scanning the deep holes around him as he listened for the tell tale sounds around him of any Kainde Amedha. He could hear none but he could hear gun fire and screaming and the faint call of a child for their parent.

He had his hunt to worry about but this child had somehow managed to win his interest and to hear her frightened reminded him of the pups back home.

He would aid the child later... right now he had to deal with this Queen.

A low hiss beside him made him click deeply.

This wasn't good.

* * *

Shara limped after her father as they raced and darted down the many tunnels of the hive, her father shooting and cursing the Aliens as he cleared the path until again they both fell into a deep pit.

"Shara stay close to me."

"Daddy... they're everywhere!" She said watching many black forms move and hiss at them. "Daddy..."

Something heavy slammed through the wall behind them as a strange blue light shone through the room, scattering many of the Aliens and gave Carlos a clear route out of the hive and also...

"Daddy look! The Queen!" Shara yelled as the Queen stood slashing her tail and trying to attack something in front of her.

Carlos nodded and after quickly carrying Shara out of the Hive he kissed her forehead. "Wait here for me." He said.

"What are you doing?!" Shara asked. "Daddy!"

"Stay there baby I'm gonna make sure she never gets out." Carlos said as he took off the back pack he'd been carrying.

Jha'kle saw the Ooman father and child and nodded to himself continuing to keep the Queen's attention focused on him while the Ooman father set up one of the human bombs.

When the child screamed, "Behind you!" in warning Jha'kle knew one of them was not leaving this tunnel alive, as the Queen's tail slashed and cut deep into his arm, jerking violently the limb fell from its place splattering the child in his blood before the Queen threw him into the girl's father and turned on the child.

"Shara down!" Carlos screamed unloading a whole clip into the Queen's back, the child threw herself under the nearest shelter, an overhanging wall. "Run baby!" he yelled as the hive began to fall around them. "Go!"

Shara raced off, but doubled back as several Aliens lunged at her and she darted back towards her father. "Daddy!" she screamed and Carlos had just enough time to move away but he wasn't fast enough to avoid the Queen's tail as it ran through his chest and back on the right side. "Daddy!"

"Down!" Jha'kle snarled deeply as he slammed his combi stick into the oncoming Aliens as the child skidded past him and began to rip the lose stones and slabs away from her father.

"Shara, I told you to go!" he said as Jha'kle forced himself up and opened fire with his plasma caster to keep the Alien's away as he continued to fight the Queen, trying to keep her away from the Oomans as Shara tried to pull her father free.

"I'm not leaving you here Daddy!" She said. "I don't want to leave you in here to die!"

Jha'kle hissed and snarled as the Queen screamed at him, aiming her tail at him and the father, it was seconds later when Jha'kle realized his mistake and looked at the child as the Queen swung her claws towards her.

"Shara look out!" Her father yelled.

Pain ripped through her body, raw, awful and terrible pain ripped through her, her small body sent flying across the room as blood pooled around her, her left arm terribly mangled and misshapen.

"Shara!"

Carlos felt the weight lift off him as he raced to his daughter's side, ripping his coat off his body and wrapping her in it, carefully moving her mangled arm as he did and lifted her up, holding a device in one fist he heaved Shara up.

"Let's go!" he yelled to the Hunter.

Jha'kle saw the device and nodded moving away from the Queen as Carlos headed out of the hive, carrying Shara with him, once Jha'kle was out of the chamber Carlos pressed the device to activate it.

The whole area trembled harshly and Carlos barely managed to throw himself into the safe zone as the floor vanished into a now huge hole, forcing it to seal up and trap the Queen in the Euro Tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jha'kle growled as he forced himself up and looked around, the Ooman had clearly done his job. There was a full collapse of the area around them, nothing under the rubble would survive.

He forced himself to stand and looked around for the father and child before seeing a trail of blood leading behind a broken pile of rubble, hearing heavy breathing and struggled gasps for breath.

"Damn it... Mark... can you hear me?!" Carlos asked over the radio. "Shara's hurt... losing more blood then I can stop... please... anyone... you have to get here now..."

Jha'kle cloaked and moved closed, watching as Carlos wrapped Shara in his coat and held her tightly against his body to keep her warm and in an attempt to stop her blood loss, but from what he could see now, he knew the cost was not one that the child would likely recover from without help.

"Daddy..." Shara asked weakly as she looked around, Jha'kle could see tears of pain in her eyes, likely she was in such pain her she couldn't do anything else.

"I know baby..." Carlos said carefully easing his thick, heavy coat onto Shara's body with her good arm, fastening it tightly to try and slow the blood lost she was facing, "I know." He said again, softly kissing her forehead.

"Will Mark find us... soon daddy?" she asked and Jha'kle heard the fear and underlying uncertainty.

"I'm sorry... Shara..." Carlos said, he was so cold and his body covered in so many cuts and gashes and so much blood, but he could at least give his daughter one bit of solace before he died, he slipped the radio into her coat pocket. "Mark won't find us... but he will find you."

"I don't want to be alone..." Shara said as her father held her tightly. "Don't leave me daddy..."

"You'll be ok Shara... you're a smart girl... you'll find a way home..." Carlos said looping his old dog tags and his wedding ring around her neck on a chain and putting his 45 Caliber into the holster on her coat. "You're always safe... I promise..." he added, "Now... try and sleep..." he said.

"Ok Daddy..." Shara said, resting her head on his shoulder while attempting to sleep.

Carlos smiled softly, Jha'kle watched as the man withdrew a small needle from Shara's good arm and put it down, a quick scan told Jha'kle it contained a heavy dose of sedative, likely meant to kill if too much was given, but Carlos seemed to have only given Shara enough to make her sleep.

A quick scan of Carlos also told Jha'kle why Carlos had done that, the Ooman was minutes from dying and to safe his child the trauma, he'd put her to sleep first, at least this way if they were found, Shara wouldn't be scared.

Jha'kle sighed. "I'm getting soft in my age." He said to himself as the adult's heartbeat stopped and Shara showed signs of fading.

* * *

Mark watched from a distance as a huge cloud of smoke formed over London.

"Watch over her, friend. Until she is with us again." he said, softly kissing his necklace. "Please... please watch over her."

* * *

Thar'ka looked dumb founded.

Bhul-Dwag blinked. Twice.

Be'guna and Cuh'tor set up the medical bay.

Dha-ta was unsure what he was seeing. "Um... Jha'kle?"

"She needs medical treatment. Now." Jha'kle snapped and instantly the five younger Yautja snapped into action with the same care and tenderness they would have used with a pup, they gently began work on cleaning, bandaging and stabilizing Shara's now comatose form while Jha'kle stood commanding them in their action, Thar'ka carefully cleaning the ick and dirt from the deep gashes while Dha-ta swiftly and precisely snapped many of her broken bones into place, Bhul-Dwag gave the child a small dose of sedative to insure the pain didn't wake her up or force her into shock and Cuh'tor very neatly and expertly placed splits and bandages around Shara's left arm and most of her torso.

In a matter of minutes, she was laid on her right side, covered in a warm blanket in Jha'kle's quarters, her weapons in a box nearby and her father's coat over her as an added comfort.

"What now?" Cuh'tor asked.

Jha'kle sighed. "These Oomans are fighting a losing battle and they know it, but they still have hope... that if nothing else, it is what kept this child so close to her Osh'dara, but she needs our aid now and I will not stand by and watch innocent Oomans die for the mistakes of a few foolish ones." He said. "I will form an alliance with this one's group and we will right the wrongs that were caused by our crash."

"Yes Jha'kle," Cuh'tor said then turned to look at the small Ooman form on the old Yautja's bed, "she isn't reading as a normal Ooman." He said as his mask began to scan the Ooman in great detail.

"I know." Jha'kle said looking down at his arm. "When the Queen attacked, she was covered in residue... likely the Jelly they use to feed their Royal eggs and when I carried her she was also covered in my blood."

"So... she's hybrid?" Cuh'tor asked.

"No... Not yet. But in time it will be down to her own body and blood what she becomes," the old Yautja said.

"Will she survive that long?"

Jha'kle looked at Cuh'tor as his mandibles twitched. "If she is anything as I suspect then yes, she will survive."

Cuh'tor smiled in the Yautja way. "If you say it's so, then I believe you," he said. "My Osh'dara trusts you and I see no reason to disagree with his judgment, you are after all the oldest of the Clan Elders."

"Thank you Cuh'tor."

* * *

Mark refused to give up on finding Shara.

No matter what anyone said he refused to let himself think that the child he had promised to protect was gone.

He searched day and night for any sign the girl was alive until he noticed a pattern of clicks that seemed to sound only when he followed a certain path.

He refused to let anyone tell him it was fools hope and when Sanderson attempted to forbid him from going after Shara again, Mark cursed him in his native language.

Needless to say Sanderson had been reportedly attacked by a pack of wolves a few days later that had apparently, escaped the local Zoo.

Mark was currently out in the Tanker, unaware of the eyes that watched him and the dog with him, watching them to see what they were doing and trying in their own way to lead him to the girl.

However on the Yautja ship, Shara's arm was starting to heal but Shara herself was not showing any signs of waking up, despite her vitals being normal.

"Comatose." Dha-ta said softly as Jha'kle stood watching Shara.

"She may not wake for a long time." he sighed.

"I'm afraid so," Dha-ta said gently taking the scanner away from Shara, "She needs to stay as still as possible as she sleeps," He added.

"She's hardly moved," Jha'kle said gently moving stray strands of hair from her face. "I am starting to wonder if she is trapped."

"Mentally trapped?" Dha-ta asked. "I thought it was impossible to trap a Ooman mind?"

"It is possible... but it is dangerous," Jha'kle said looking at the child and sighed deeply. "Bring Be'guna to me."

"Yes Jha'kle." Dha-ta said.

Moments later, the heavy Yautja came into the room, looking down at the small Ooman and a soft smile touched his mandibles. "She looks less pale." He said.

"I believe I know how to wake her." Jha'kle said. "But I would like you to insure my fears are real." He added, "You and your brother can sense a mental barrier, can you not?"

"We can." Be'guna said and despite his large size, he was gentle and softly placed his hand over the Ooman's head treating her with the gentle touch he would do a very small pup of his own kind, taking a deep breath, his mandibles clicking together softly before he nodded. "She has one, but it's like a web... it feels reinforced by another."

"Another Ooman?" Jha'kle asked.

"Yes," Be'guna said, removing his hand, "She is aware of herself, but I think it's fear that's holding her trapped, not someone else."

"Hmmm..." Jha'kle said looking at a scentless candle in his room, "stand by the door and watch over us." He said after a while. "I will attempt to wake her."

"Yes Jha'kle." Be'guna said moving away from the girl and to the door as Jha'kle lit the candles and sat in a large chair, one hand gently resting over Shara's closed eyes and the other holding a sacred jewel, blessed by the High Priestess to insure mental protection from invasions during meditation.

The room seemed to become still and Be'guna smiled in the Yautja way.

 _Jha'kle looked at the barrier before him and clicked softly as Be'guna had said, the barrier was much like a web; thin lines delicately crossed and interlocked making gossamer like curtains around a small curled up Ooman child, sniffling could be heard along with weak sobs._

 _While physically sleeping, it seemed mentally, Shara was awake and very much afraid of her situation._

 _Jha'kle decided to try a less common approach for his people, but in light of the situation he doubted growling and barking commanded at the child would work, and so he crouched low so he was more level with the child and cleared his throat a little._

 _The child looked up and Jha'kle was a little surprised to see not shock in her eyes, but a look of faint understanding when she saw the webs around her. "Am I... dreaming?"_

" _In a sense," Jha'kle stated. "What do you remember?"_

" _The hive... an explosion... then nothing." Shara said, slowly sitting up, favouring her right side more that her left. "My back hurts..."_

" _You suffered a nasty gash from the Queen, but she will not be bothering anyone again for a while." He assured, "Do you know where you are?"_

" _Um... my own head?" she asked._

 _He blinked._

" _Mark is an Native American, he taught me about the mind and how you can still be aware even if your body isn't." She stated._

" _I see." Jha'kle said. "Perhaps Mark and I will talk another time... right now my concern is you, you have no woken from your sleep since the explosion," he added. "Currently you are in my bed, recovering from what happened to you."_

" _So... you're a hunter?" she asked._

" _Hunter?" Jha'kle asked, playing dumb for a moment or two to see how she would respond and to see just how much of her memories were still there._

" _Mark says your kind comes to earth to hurt the Xenomorphs, he was there when the ship crashed..." Shara explained._

" _I see... in a way yes we are hunters. But this is neither the place nor time to talk about it," Jha'kle said standing up._

 _Shara watched him then bowed her head, "I don't know how to leave this place," She admitted, "I don't even know how I got here," she added._

 _Jha'kle smiled in the Yautja way and offered his hand to the Ooman child, through the web like mess around her, "Then allow me to show you the way back." He offered._

 _Shara was a little hesitant at first, she had reason to be afraid but for some reason Jha'kle didn't worry about it, instead he stood calmly and waited patiently and sure enough, after drying her eyes on her sleeve she stood up and took his hand._

* * *

Some Yautja would have laughed at the site; others may have blinked and clicked their mandibles. Bhul-Dwag simply shook his head watching as Dha-ta and Thar'ka sparred with each other, though to the heavy Yautja, it looked more like a pair of young unblooded pups having a play fight.

Heavy Yautja were known to think little of smaller built Yautja but Bhul-Dwag found it amusing to watch them spar and play fight, he had seen many battles in his life and watching his own kind spar in such ways made him wonder if sometimes, he would be a good teacher to Unblooded Pups when they returned home.

Seeing movement at the side of him, Bhul-Dwag sighed and brought his fist down onto Cuh'tor's head. "Either sit still or go fetch me some food." He stated. "You're fidgeting is making me hungry."

"Sorry." Cuh'tor said rubbing the top of his head. "I'm just worried... I've never heard of an Ooman mind becoming trapped before." he added. "Is Jha'kle sure about trying to link minds with her?"

"He wouldn't try it if he wasn't sure, pup." Bhul-Dwag assured, "you worry far too much."

"Jha'kle is the oldest member of the Dark Blade Clan; I would never hear the end of it from my oldest Mei'hswei." Cuh'tor sighed. "Being the youngest of eight is not the best thing to be if your Elder happens to die while you are on his crew."

"Your Osh'dara would see him dealt with." Be'guna stated as he came into the room, "They are both unharmed and the child is starting to wake." He added.

"Good to hear," Bhul-Dwag said catching Dha-ta before he could fall out of the ring. "Watch your footing."

Dha-ta nodded though looked a little unsteady and disorientated.

"I see two of you..." the smaller Yautja stated.

"Off to medical with you." Cuh'tor chuckled as Thar'ka marched Dha-ta out of the room.

"I'd suggest you go and settle with Jha'kle lad," Be'guna said. "Bhul-Dwag and I play rough." He added as the two climbed into the ring.

Cuh'tor nodded and quickly left the room before fists started to fly.

Unable to think of anything better to do and driven by his own duty to protect his Elders, Cuh'tor went to the elder's room and found himself welcomed by the sound of Jha'kle speaking to the Ooman child in her native speak.

"Are you able to sit Shara?" the elder asked as the Ooman groaned softly.

"I think so..." the child said and with a weak hand she managed to pushed herself up, wincing as the movement caused her back and bandaged shoulder stung. "How long have I been...?" she asked looking around as her eye began to focus now she was awake.

"Roughly a week and half, by human time." Jha'kle said. "How do you feel?"

"A little dazed... my back and shoulder ache a little but I think I'm ok..." Shara said. "Did... my father make it?"

Jha'kle bowed his head and said nothing. There was nothing he could say, he knew what her father had done to spare her pain and he, as a father himself couldn't bluntly tell her what her father had done.

"He's with mother now..." Shara said after a time looking at the necklace around her neck and clutched the items on the chain in her good hand for a time. "Are... my friends looking for me?" She asked.

"Yes," Jha'kle said, "Though they seem to have moved from this city's edge... do you know where they have gone?"

"Dover." Shara said. "It's the last base here in the UK."

"UK?" Jha'kle asked.

"That's what this island is called, the United Kingdom, most shorten it to the UK. Just like people who live in the United States of America shorted it to the USA." Shara explained. "Do Hunters have names for their countries?"

"Our home world is very different form yours," Jha'kle chuckled, clicking his mandibles. "But that is a story for a different time. Right now you need those bandages changing."

"Will it hurt?" Shara asked.

"No, but it may sting, Cuh'tor, come in or leave, do not linger in my door way." Jha'kle commanded softly but firmly making Cuh'tor realize he was hovering.

"Sorry Elder."

Jha'kle only clicked and chuckled in their way. "Shara this is Cuh'tor, the one who has been helping to tend your injuries and keep watch over you."

"Thank you." Shara said, wincing as the bandages were carefully removed from her back. "How bad is my back?" she asked.

"In Human terms, you have been badly scared, the Queen managed to dislodge your shoulder from its joint and broke many bones, she also tore several nerves and veins resulting in a massive loss of blood. Had it not been for our healer you would likely not have survived." Jha'kle said, carefully watching Shara's face for any signs of pain as he worked, quickly and cleanly to insure she was not at risk of infection. "I will introduce you to him after your bandages are changed and you have had something to eat."

"Thank you," Shara said.

"You're lucky," Cuh'tor said. "According to our healer if the Queen had cut into you any deeper she could have easily broken your spinal cord or even hit your lung." He explained. "For some reason your left lung is smaller than the right and that saved you."

"All Human's Left lungs are smaller than the right. It's to make room for the heart." Shara explained. "That's what Martha Mary always tells me."

"Martha Mary?" Cuh'tor asked.

"She's a teacher, a cook and our medical officer, she teaches me sometimes when my dad couldn't." Shara said.

"Speaking of your friends..." Jha'kle said. "Do you know the way to... Dover was it?" he asked.

Shara nodded, "Mark says the best way to get to Dover is follow the river to the sea and take the coat line until I reach Allhallows there will be a boat there that can be used to get to St. Margaret's Bay from there I walk 3.5 miles to Dover. Since the roads aren't safe," She said. "I know the waters aren't safe all the time, but Mark says he has help out there to keep any travellers safe."

"I see..." Jha'kle said. "But that leads us to the current problem." He stated, "You are in no state to travel alone and I have no desire to see the work we did to keep you alive gone to waste."

"Shall I tell the others to ready the ship?" Cuh'tor asked.

Jha'kle nodded. "It will get us there quicker." He said before looking back to Shara, "Do you know if your friends will mind having us drop in?"

"Mark won't mind. Jessica and Ben might be a little worried about it, since they don't like things just appearing out of nowhere." Shara said.

Jha'kle chuckled and clicked his mandibles. "Tell me Shara... how much has Mark told you about Hunters like us?" he asked, wanting to see if she had learned any more from the older man.

Mark it seemed, knew much more about the hunters than Jha'kle thought, the older man seemed to have been brought up in a tribe near a hunting area on earth and thus been brought up knowing of his kinds actions in the jungles and even cities of this world through stories of his elders.

And he had passed those stories on to Shara, as a means to help her remain calm during nights when her dreams tormented her.

"Jha'kle."

Shara paused her words as Jha'kle looked up at the door. "Shara this is Bhul-Dwag,"

Bhul-Dwag nodded to the child, it felt strange not greeting her as his own kin would but he knew that at her current state Shara wouldn't have enough strength to stand the normal greeting of his kind. "We are ready to leave," he said.

Jha'kle nodded, "Do you mind if Bhul-Dwag carries you?" he asked and Shara shook her head. "Good."

Bhul-Dwag moved closer and very carefully, as if he were lifting a delicate glass sculpture, he lifted Shara up, carrying her bridle style while Jha'kle carried the box with her weapons in and placed her coat over her to keep her warm.

"Why do you wear masks?" Shara asked.

Bhul-Dwag clicked a little. "It helps us define our targets during a hunt, it also helps us identify ill and sickly so we do not break our code of honour."

"Code of honour?" She asked.

Jha'kle smiled, listening to Bhul-Dwag tell Shara about the code of Hunters, noticing how Shara, despite having little strength listened carefully, socking up the new information like an eager learning pup.

Once on the ship, and with Shara giving directions, they were on their way to Dover.

* * *

Mark sighed softly as he looked over the sea, partly to try and calm himself, partly hoping and praying the reports were just the ravings of a mad man from the overseas camps.

To his horror, there was a huge black mass suddenly surfacing from the ocean, an ear splitting scream as it seemed to hover for a moment then sink back into the deaths.

"Even the water is not safe anymore..." he sighed. "Please... please be safe Shara..."

Hearing something behind him Mark turned slightly to see a grey and beige wolf stood a few feet away and an angry look in the wolf's eyes as he looked towards the city that once was Dover.

Ruined, run down, broken and destroyed.

Yet still it held the only safety that his team were able to use now, the last of the city bases left in the UK.

He sighed and gently put a hand on the wolf's back. "Easy boy..."

The wolf seemed to calm under his touch before following Mark away from the cliffs back to the six wheeled vehicle and climbed into the back, laying down while Mark began to drive away from the cliffs.

 _~"Mark, do you hear me?"~_ Jessica's voice came over the radio.

"Yes Jessica I hear you... anything?" Mark said hopefully.

 _~"I believe we might have... there is a moving signal, just along the coast line...it following the upper Road... it could be Shara?"~_ Jessica explained.

Mark changed gears and the Tanker moved faster. "I'm on my way." He said as his friend looked up as if aware he was soon to be needed.

He arrived at Dover Base moments before Jessica and Ben came out of the building, both clad in heavy armour and weapons and lower covering face masks. Ben was also carrying a Muzzle modified to allow the dog wearing it room to bite but also keep unwanted face huggers off the canine. "Xenomorphs?"

"We picked up movements." Jessica said. "Whoever is coming our way, they don't have a radio." She added.

"Put your foot down Mark." Ben said as the Tanker took off towards Upper Road.

* * *

Shara winced a little as her left side started to sting as the ship swayed slightly, Bhul-Dwag was doing his best to keep her steady, by the ships movements were not easy to predict and even though the movements were minimal they still caused stings to shoot up her back.

"Thar'ka."

"I'm sorry Elder... this isn't easy terrain to navigate... even less so with these blasted Kainde Amedha everywhere." The piloting Hunter said as the sound of strange gunfire made Shara even more worried about the world outside the apparent safety of the tiny ship.

"What's happening?" Shara asked.

"The beasts you're kind call Aliens are outside the ship, they have been following us for the last Hour, trying to bring the ship down, they haven't counted on so many open areas where we can open fire on them." Jha'kle answered.

"Your friends are on the way..." Be'guna said from beside her.

"We will stay behind and follow at a distance," Jha'kle said to Shara, "Close enough to help, but far enough away not to cause a scare," he added, putting Shara's weapons in their holsters. "You remember what I asked?"

"You need to talk to the General." Shara nodded. "I'll remember."

"Thank you." Jha'kle smiled in his way. "Now, this may be a little painful but trust me you are safe."

Shara only nodded, feeling Bhul-Dwag move her in his arms so that she could easily be placed down but also trying to keep unneeded pressure off her left side.

"When you are on the ground, call on your friends. We will do the rest." Bhul-Dwag assured before he charged the cannon on his shoulder.

Mark growled and slammed the Tanker into another Xenomorph, "Anyone got eyes on Shara?"

"Nothing... but that signal's stronger."

The wolf suddenly shot away from the Tanker and towards a mount where a loud gunshot had just come from. "What in blazes?"

"HELP!"

Jessica and Ben all but dived off the Tanker and followed the canine's path, finding the wolf ripping face huggers off the floor and ragging them around like dolls while Shara, looking very much alive and well fired her father's colt 45 at any Xenomorph that got too close, her left side clearly in no state to be holding a gun.

"Shara!"

"Duck lass!"

Shara obeyed as Ben and Jessica unloaded several rounds at the Xenomorphs before Shara felt herself being heaved up into strong arms and carried away.

"Come boy!" She yelled and the wolf raced after them as she was placed in an empty passenger seat and strapped in while Jessica sprayed the area with bullets, pausing one second or two for the wolf before opening fire again. "Good boy."

"Everyone hang on!" Mark commanded changing gears and revving the Tanker. "Homeward!"

Shara winced a little as some turns and bumps lead to pain on her left side, but it was at least somewhat bearable with the wolf beside her, somehow managing to brace the impacts.

Shara heard a faint tap that was a little out of place and smiled one of the Hunters was hitching a ride and that made her feel a little more confident.

As soon as they were out of danger, the Tanker slowed to a steady speed and Shara smiled as Jessica embraced her from the right, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "You are one brave little girl Shara Kelly." She praised gently ruffling Shara's hair. "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok now... I need to talk to the General when we get back... I'll explain everything there." She assured, smiling as Ben reached around and embraced her too.

"You had us all worried sick Lass, I thought we'd lost you." the large male said, all the while gently looking over her left side, having seen the bandages as he lifted her. "Who bandaged you up?"

"The Hunters..." Shara said. "They saved me... and they brought me here so you guys could find me... that's why I need to talk with the General."

"And you will, dear." Mark said, "even if I have to damn well park this old tanker in General Connolly's office window I will make sure you talk to him as soon as we get back."

"Thanks Mark... I'm sorry I made everyone worry about me."

"You got nothing to be sorry for." Ben assured as they reached open safe roads.

* * *

News of Shara's return had reached the base before them and the minute Mark had stopped the Tanker, Martha Mary was out of the base and beside Shara, gently but tightly hugging the child while the General came out with a look of relief and joy as Shara limped her way inside with the others.

"You truely are a god send, Shara Kelly." He said as Shara gave a small salute. "How did you get out of there?"

"I had help... a lot of it..." Shara said. "I need to talk with you, away from him." she added indicating to a fancy car that was parked up.

The general nodded. "Ben go removed Sanderson from my office, Martha Mary, activate the scrambler."

"Yes sir."

The General watched them go and then smiled kneeling so he was more level with Shara. "Before we talk, I would like you to have something to eat and a warm drink, I will have a fresh set of clothes brought to you by Jessica. Is that alright?"

Shara nodded and after a very angry Sanderson had been kicked off the base and Shara had change into clean clothes and had a full stomach, the group gathered in the General's office.

Shara explained everything she remembered about the mission to London, when it had gone bad and who she remembered was there, she recalled what had happened inside the hive and what had happened when her father had been injured.

She faintly recalled her father telling her everything would be ok before she passed out.

"So how did you get here?" Martha Mary asked.

"I had help from the Hunters." Shara said. "One of them found me after the explosion and brought me to their ship, they helped me get better and then brought me here." She explained.

"And how many of them are there?" Ben asked. "The Hunters I mean."

"Six, one of them is an Elder."

There was silence for a time and then Mark spoke up while taking his necklace off. "Shara... did any of them have this mark on their armour or masks?" he asked showing her the necklace.

A small arrangement of marks, cut into the old stone, Shara looked carefully and tried to remember if she had seen it before.

"It is the mark of our Elite Warriors," A voice stated and Shara smiled as the necklace was turned to a new angle. "You were looking at it upside down."

"Sorry Thar'ka..." she said and giggled as Ben and Jessica went slack jawed. "Guys this is Thar'ka, one of the Hunters."

"They can't see me," The Hunter clicked. "Jha'kle sent me to insure it was safe to come in," he asked and Shara looked at the General, who had been quietly listening the whole time.

He nodded. "So long as you don't mind being visible." He asked.

Thar'ka clicked and after an odd beeping sound the cloak faded and showed the Hunter stood to Shara's left. "The others are on their way."

"How do you speak our language?" Ben asked finally over the shock.

"Some of us pick up on languages better than others we learn naturally by listening, the more we hear the more we learn and we have been here a long time." Thar'ka said. "That and Shara has told us that Humans cannot understand our native tongue, so we agreed not to use it."

"You say this is the mark of an Elite Warrior." Mark said, taking back his necklace and putting it back around his neck. "That does explain why my father had it."

Thar'ka nodded. "Normally this planet is used as a means to train young unblooded pups, but some elites come and go here for their own reasons." He explained, "And they are known to leave gifts for those they see as an equal."

"It was not given to me, but to my father, when he died it passed it to me and said it would bring me luck." Mark said.

"And it seems to have worked." Shara smiled and giggled as Ben ruffled her hair. "Our god send is safe and alive."

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Martha Mary said. "Steady hands and quick actions saved Shara."

"And it was luck that the Hunters were hunting the same nest as us." The General said, "There are three of them after all."

"Then it appears we are going to be of bigger help to you than I first thought." Another voice stated as five more hunters arrived in the room, two of whom were just a little too big to fit through the door.

"Oomans need bigger doors." Bhul-Dwag stated.

"If he can fit through them you can put up with it." Dha-ta said with a nod towards Ben.

Shara had to giggle a little at that.

"I was under the assumption that the hunters knew of all the nests?" the General asked.

"We knew of the one here... but we had no idea two more had arisen." Jha'kle said. "But then again... we have been stuck here..." he admitted, "our ship is beyond repair and thus not able to fly, only the smaller, less spacious ships work and that are only good for short distances."

"Or unstable areas." Thar'ka sighed, "They don't go over the ocean so well."

"Neither do our boats now," Mark sighed, "there are Xenomorphs adapt to the water now."

"So much for the boats..." Martha Mary sighed.

"So... what do we do about the other groups?" Shara asked.

The general sighed. "According to all radio reports and the Survivor FM updates. There are only a handful of us left... and the few Hunters outside the UK are not so much aiding our teams as watching them, I have several reports of one hunter who has been following the scout teams and then killing the smaller hives off. Another is plain ignoring humans all together and attempting to get in the main hive in Manhattan and Antarctica is in a total white out."

"And the Queens?" Jha'kle asked.

"City Queen as she is known to us is in Manhattan, she rules all the area, since her rising she and her hive have been the main cause of trouble in North and South America. Ice Queen has been another problem, using her hive to keep her warm and also sending Xenomorphs into the ocean... we are still trying to re-establish contract with teams since the radios died."

Jha'kle thought carefully over all he had heard.

"What about the Queen here?" Shara asked.

"She's trapped, but not dead." Ben said. "We sent a scout in, he came back paler than snow and said the hive was still intact but the Queen's chamber was caved in... he'd heard and felt something slamming against it and came running back."

"She survived?" Shara asked. "but.. I saw the bomb you made... nothing could have..."

"Unless someone tempered with the device." Jessica said clenching her fist, "I knew we shouldn't have let Sanderson near that bomb."

"Are you sure we can't just have a weapons misfire next time we see him?" Ben asked, cracking his knuckles. "Or even better, let me have him."

"Afraid not..." the general sighed.

"General! General!" a voice cried as the door to his office was all but bashed against, "General Connelly! Please answer me!"

"What is it Dutch?" the General asked.

"Radio channels five Sir, we just got through to Manhattan! General Henson is on the line."

In a fury of movement the General was at a radio console while Martha Mary worked at his computer.

"Martha Mary can boost radio signals using the computers." Shara explained before Dha-ta could ask what she was doing, while Ben and Jessica shooed the messenger off.

"General Henson... this is General Connelly do you read me?"

 _~"I read you, old friend... damn it! Barricade that door!"~_ a voice yelled as gunfire echoed through the line. _~"James we have a HUGE problem... Something worse than just a Xenomorph!"~_ The other yelled.

"What's happened?" Connelly asked as Martha's fingers danced on the computer, "Henson... Matthew Henson!? God damn it answer me!"

 _~"One of those bastard things got a hold of one of the Hunters!"~_ The other reported and Jha'kle felt himself and his crew tense up. _~"I'm sending you the images and footage we have... Blast that thing to hell and back! Use everything!... James listen to me, the Xenomorphs are starting to dig underground tunnels to get to the bases! Get everyone in the UK to Dover and reinforce everything! Floors doors, windows, roofs everything!"~_

"Henson..." Connolly asked as static filled the line.

 _~"Stay alive Connelly. That's all that matters now."~_

"I'm losing signal..." Martha Mary said before there was a loud burst of static from the comm system and then silence. "Manhattan radio is down again sir..."

The general sighed. "Martha Mary I want you in comms working on signal boosts, Ben, grab every off duty member of the team and start welding everything down that can be, barricade every window and vent, pressurize every door leading in and out of this base, Jessica, go with Ben and make triple sure everywhere we welded before is done right."

"Yes sir." The three said before leaving.

Mark sighed. "This is going to be one hell run." He said then looked at Shara. "And we also have another issue."

Shara cocked her head.

"I am not going to put you in harm's way until that shoulder is healed and you are ready to go out again." The General said. "But we can't just sit you in a corner to look pretty."

"Can't I help Mark with the Tanker?" she asked.

"The Tanker will not keep you busy long Shara..." Mark said. "And we can't force you to stay indoors while healing..."

"Oh... so no training..." Shara said as she realised what they were saying.

"And we all know what happens if Sanderson finds out about this." the General sighed. "So instead of physical training you can help Martha Mary with the computers and if that walking junk pile has anything to say about it, I'm sure Mark and Ben can deal with him." he said.

"When will I be healed?" She asked looking at Dha-ta.

"That depends on your body's ability to heal." He explained, "Ooman's are not as rapid healers as we are but according to what I know of your species, the younger the body the faster and more chance the healing is."

"So... no one knows." Shara said.

"Do you believe you will heal quickly?" Jha'kle asked and Shara nodded. "Then you will."

Shara smiled.

"Well, then we have just one matter to deal with." General smiled, "How many more rooms do we need to set up?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It turned out that no more rooms needed to be set up at all; Jha'kle's crew was able to move their ship closer to the base at Dover despite the shaky travel and were able to help reinforce the whole Dover Base with their metals.

They also helped build and reprogram the out of date automated weapons systems with their own to make them more capable to handle the Xenomorphs, to make it easier for the Human's throats, they agreed to more human sounding names.

It also became clear that despite the clear differences, the General and his team were able to adapt to having them around, even Martha Mary quickly got use to having an unseen shadow following her now and then, even if sometimes she did still jump half a foot in the air when her coffee cup was lifted out of the way when she wasn't watching.

Shara, it seemed as on light duty and while she did try and stay busy, she could often be found with Mark, nose in a book or helping to stack and store ammo. If she wasn't with him she was helping Martha Mary cook meals fit for an entire clan, at first Bhul-Dwag or Bull Dog as he was now called, had not been sure of the meat Martha called Beef, but one bite had him hooked.

Be'guna, Big Guns as Shara had pounced it, had taken quite a shine to the whole situation as it gave him a chance to find a good sparring partner in Ben, as both were very hands on with their work and their sparring.

Cutter, as Cuh'tor had now been called, had found himself more helpful with Shara's recovering, telling her stories of his trials and his days in training with his family.

Shara seemed to enjoy learning about their kind, their culture and their ways, she even tried to learn how to read and understand their language better, though she struggled to pronounce some names and words she was a fast learner and always willing to try something new.

Jha'kle it seemed was also on light duty, getting use to no longer having two hands.

Not easy it seemed.

Hearing someone groan, Jha'kle looked up to see Ben limp by the door. "What happened?"

"Pit trap." Ben groaned. "We need away to buy time if we ever do have to up and leave this place, usually Carlos and Mark dig 'em, but with Mark busy, I got the job, climbing out of the pits isn't as easy as they make it look." He admitted.

"One side!" Shara called out from behind ben as she and Martha Mary raced by the door, carrying a large antenna, two computers and a radio as they headed outside and began to search out a strong signal.

"We have the right area… we just need to go higher…"

"I can't reach any higher…" Shara said, standing on the very tips of her feet as best she could to try and hold the antenna higher, "I need a boost… or a very big step ladder."

"Going up." Big Guns said and very carefully lifted Shara up onto his shoulder, lightly bracing her so she didn't fall. "High enough?" he asked.

"Perfect. Now just change this… Alter this… Almost…" Martha Mary said, "Come on… little to the left Shara…" she added twisting a few dials and altering a few codes on the radio. "And… Go." She stated as a light hum was heard before the screen and speakers began to fuzz to life. "Jessica can you hear me?"

 _~"I hear you… Does this mean it works Martha?"~_ Jessica asked over the radio, there was a little static at the start, but it was clear by the end.

"YES!" Martha cheered. "The booster signaller are working again. We can call the rest of the bases."

"What about this? I can't hold it forever…" Shara said just as Bull Dog placed a long rod into the ground and used a binding tape and a strong weld to place the antenna on a stable pole.

Jha'kle smiled in their way and then looked at his scrolls, thinking carefully over their situation.

* * *

Martha Mary was sure the hunters were waiting outside the door as she cooked the meal for the day, Shara helping to set the table while the last of the meet cooked over in the oven.

"Get yourself sat down Shara, I'll serve you first then call the others." She smiled and Shara giggled sitting at the table in the smaller chair.

Martha smiled as she set a full plate down and then took a good step back from the door, took a deep breath and yelled. "DINNER TIME!"

There was a pause for a few seconds before the doors were pushed open and Ben charged in, closely followed by Big Guns and Bull Dog, only for Dart and Tracker to bunny hop over them.

Shara laughed as they all skidded to a stop as Martha's well aimed ladle struck the table. "Wait for the others before you even think of taking a bite!" she snapped.

Shara giggled. "Rule of table, no one eats until everyone is here." She said, "Take a seat and wait." She added and smiled as Jessica came in and instead of heading for the food, got a plate out and began to carve the meats, the general came in and smiled.

"Smells good in here…"

"Shara helped, the puddings are hers, and she even helped to cook the roasts." Martha smiled.

"That explains it," the general chuckled, taking his seat as Cutter and Jackle arrived.

"Grab a seat and enjoy the food." Martha smiled as she set the last of the gravy jugs down.

"You do not bless the meal all the time?" Cutter asked.

"Sunday is our blessing day, the meals is bigger than and we can't always bless the meals every day since we do not always eat." Martha explained, "We also have to blessing for before the food is cooked."

Shara smiled. "It's Sunday tomorrow so we get to have a special roast." She said.

"Why is it special?" Dart asked, helping to pass the plate of meats down to Ben and Bull Dog.

"Because Sunday meals are now very rare, we only eat them on days when everyone is together and when we can all seat together, typically that is on a Sundays." Martha said, "So we call it Sunday Roast." She added.

"And on that matter of food, we need more from the gardens, and another trip to the Base at Brighton." Jessica said pouring a small dash of gravy over her meal. "Words coking in all over that they have a new weapon that is and I quote 'dropping the bastards like flies.'" She explained.

"Bullshit, it's another cry for attention," the general sighed. "Sanderson's down that way, and if he gets his hands on any kind of weapon like that he'll only demand it be sued for the royal and rich to stay safe underground while we all suffer."

"Royal and rich?" Big Guns asked cutting a large slice of meat off then halved it and handed the second half to Tracker.

"Our ruling Government and the royal family… or what's left of it." Shara said. "When this mess started they went into hiding and through Weyland Yutani, they continue to give orders while they hide and do nothing."

"And that usually means sending those of us who are already stretched thin on suicide missions and death runs." Ben said taking a sip of his water. "They were the ones who ordered the attack on the Queen in the tunnel."

"And before that they tried to have all the little ones shipped to the Channel Islands." Martha Mary growled. "And look how that turned out."

"Badly?" Dart asked.

"Two days after they gave that order, thinking we had sent our children to the island, they blew them up." Jessica said one hand ruffling Shara's hair softly. "Carlos and Mark had taken this one on her first mission that day so they didn't get the memo, but those who had the memo and saw what happened all but refused to let the rich order then to do anything with their safety or their children ever again."

"They were going to kill the children? For what reason?" Cutter asked.

"Because we were children a bourdon on resources and time consuming, we took our parents and guardians off the front lines, where they could shoot things." Shara said. "By last count, I am still the youngest child solider in this mess, the oldest is Andrew and he's in South America." She said.

"Such foolishness." Jackle said, smiling as Cutter cut several slices of meat and then took one for himself and offered another to him. "Thank you Cutter."

"So what is the plan?" Shara asked.

The General sighed, "First off, we need to make sure you don't cross paths with Sanderson for a while, beyond that, we need to set up the fish nets too." He said, "And that's after we do a head count of bases and see who we can trade with and where they all stand for medication and such." He added.

"What about overseas?" Ben asked, "No way they are gonna risk a boat trip now the sea is also taken." He reminded.

"Then we do as we have always done." Mark said, "I shall send a bird to each of my tribes' men and they can pass word to the bases." He said, "And if we must, we will have to make plans to cross the seas and help them."

"How? We don't have any boats any more, that last attack wiped out the last." Jessica said.

"I didn't get rough hands working in an office Jessica, I can make the boats, you just have to worry about getting me the wood and metal to do it." Mark smiled. "Unless you'd rather feed the pack?"

"No thanks." Jessica instantly answered and Shara chuckled.

"Pack?" Cutter asked.

"Mark has a wolf pack that follow him, now and then they come with us on raids, but mostly they stay here and protect the garden and base." Shara explained. "The one who's most likely to be seen in the base is Mark's family wolf, Shade."

"Shade is the one who helped you before?" Dart asked.

Shara nodded, wincing as she paused to rub her shoulder. "Ow…"

"Speaking of help, you are due a check-up Shara." Marth Mary smiled. "Maybe this time you'll be able to lift the weight." She added.

"Hopefully." Shara smiled, finishing her plate and then took a large slice of bread and began to wipe up the left over gravy from her plate, now favouring her good arm.

Later that evening, the general was sat at his desk, reading over reports and listening to some verbal recordings of reports from that week, looking grim and almost lost.

"Things are not well?" Jackle asked as he came in to the room.

"Not at all… three of our bases here gone and things are no better overseas… if this keeps up we may not be here much longer…" The old man sighed. "I wish I knew how to make some kind of difference against these things…"

"Maybe I can help." Jackle said. "I know a few of my kin are here… if we can form a true alliance they will help us."

"How?" the general asked.

Jackle smiled and sat down, laying out his idea to the General, a way that they could try and control the situation and keep the Human race from falling to the Xenomorphs.

"Then it seems only one thing left to do," the General said. "We shall ask Shara if she is agreeable to this." He added.

* * *

"I can become a hunter?" Shara asked as she lay on her front, Martha Mary and Dart at her sides, carefully undoing the bandages and washing her back with clean warm water and gently patting it dry.

"It would be difficult, but after what I have witnessed myself, it makes sense to train you as one of our own and to form a proper alliance between our races to end this war." Jackle explained as Shara's scars were checked over.

"But… why would we need to form an alliance, if you are an elder, then they should listen to you." Shara said, "Isn't that how it works?" she asked wincing as she moved her arms.

"Some of our kin need proof that your kind can handle our ways." Cutter explained, showing her his mask, "Unblooded start with a blank mask and to get the clan mark like mine, you have to make your first kill without help and earn the rights to call yourself a blooded." He said.

"And if Jackle trains you, it will be seen and not only honour on our clan's part to help you, but also as our duty," Dart explained, "Without an alliance, some hunters will see Humans as prey too."

"I think I understand." Shara said then winced again as one of the scars began to bleed again, "Ow…"

"Sorry dear." Martha Mary said gently cleaning the scar again. "How are those pain killers I gave you working?"

"Not so well anymore…" Shara sighed. "I still can't sleep on my back and if I turn my head too far or too fast it hurts like hell."

"Hmmm…" Martha Mary said.

"Maybe our sedative pills would help?" Dart offered, "They are meant for young pups but could be used to help Shara."

"It's worth a try." Martha said. "What do you say Shara?"

Shara thought about it carefully while Martha and Dart applied a fresh bandage to the scars to insure they were not at risk of infection while still healing.

"What do I need to do?" Shara asked Jackle, "Do I have to sigh something?"

Jackle smiled, "No, but we will need to start as soon as you are able." He said, "Cutter and I will be teaching you."

"Ok." Shara smiled.

* * *

They thought she was dead…

They thought her hive was ruined by their fire…

They were wrong.

And now she lay in wait, waiting for the moment she could strike out and finish what she had started.

She could wait for that moment.

She had waited far longer than when she was captive to the hunters.

She had all the time in the world to wait for her moment.

* * *

"So… Unblooded become blooded by making their first kill in their rite of passage, then as the get older and more experience, they earn the ranks of an elite and if they continue to hunt they become veterans…" Shara said, crawling through the small storage and carefully pushing the boxes inside closer to eth opening so the others could pull them out.

"And if they don't continue to hunt and chose to stay home?" Asked Cutter.

"They can become mentors, or guards to the Elders and High Priestess." She said, "And you can only go on certain hunts if you have been given a blessing from the High Priestess."

"Well remembered." Jackle smiled, heaving a large box from the under floor cargo bay of their ship. "Here it is."

"What is it?" Jessica asked as Cutter helped Jackle lift the box to the Tanker.

"Spare armour and masks." Cutter smiled. "You didn't think you'd be running around without some kind of armour from us did you?" he asked.

"No, but your all huge compared to us." Jessica pointed out then blinked as a near perfectly fitted breast plate was held up to her chest. "…How did you know my size?"

"We pack all sizes from young pup to elder." Cutter explained as Jackle nodded and began to set out other armours. "We just need to make sure we do this properly." He added.

"You mean earning the mark?" She asked, poking her head out of the storage space. "No more boxes in this side." She added, smiling as Bull Dog carefully lifted her out of the space and placed her on her feet. "Any more?" she asked.

"No, we have all we came for now." Jackle smiled. "Let us leave before we draw unwanted attention."

"Everyone strap in," Mark said, "Just got word from the General, Xenomorphs are moving all over the main roads and cliff sides." He explained.

"Great." Ben growled. "Tell me the base is still clear." He added climbing up into the gun turret.

"It is for now." Mark said as the Tanker roared to life. "Hang on."

Shara clung to the straps of the seat, wincing as they bounced and rocked around, thankful that she hadn't eaten recently. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a blood bath?" She asked.

"Likely because it will be," Jessica said smiling as she spotted something out the window. "Pull us over and open the doors, Wolf Pack incoming!" She said and Shara nodded, unstrapping and heaving the door open just enough to let five large wolves into the tanker.

"Sit!" She commanded and instantly all five sat, and looked at her, waiting for orders, and Jackle watched as Shara carefully but securely fastened what looks like a muzzle to each of them faces. "Seek!" She commanded and the five raced out of the Tanker again.

"Why the muzzle?" Cutter asked.

"to stop them being turned into Aliens." Mark explained, "Carlos made them." he added, offering his hand to Shara, "Come on Lass, I need a hand up front."

"You want ME to drive?" Shara asked in shock.

"You can't shoot the turret gun as you are, get up here and listen to me over the comms." Mark assured sitting her in the driver seat while he stood behind the seats.

"What of your masks?" Cutter asked.

"We don't have any." Jessica said, "If the bandanas we wear don't work and one of us gets a bug inside us, the others take us out," she added grimly. "That's why Shara stays in the Tanker."

"That ends now." Jackle said, opening one of the crates he had brought with him and offered her a blank mask his kind wore. "They can't be broken." He assured, as Jessica placed the mask on and found it fit snuggly.

"Thank you Jackle." Shara smiled slipping the mask on she had been offered then passed one up to Mark.

"Ok," Mark said after adjusting to the mask. "Twist the key towards the road and push your left foot against the largest of the two peddles, we'll go forwards, keep the Tanker on what you can see of the road, she'll handle the terrain. When I say, slam your right foot down and we'll get a short burst of speed, use that for ramming things off the roads."

"Turn the key… and left foot down." Shara reminded herself making sure she kept the steering wheel from jerking them off road.

"Good lass." Mark smiled under the mask.

For a while they encountered nothing, just empty road, until Ben swung the main turret towards the right and opened fire. "Contact!"

"Floor that left peddle!" Mark yelled, taking aim at movement in front of them as the road seemed to wiggle and shake with unknown forms.

"Hang on!" Shara yelled flooring the left peddle and watched several black forms bounce off the Tanker windscreen, coating it in their greenish blood with a familiar stink of burning.

"Jessica help Shara, I'm gonna clear us a path!" Mark yelled as Jessica leaned forwards helping Shara move the Tanker around the roads.

 _~"Guys! You have friendlies inbound!"~_ Martha Mary called over their radio, _~"General Duke's on his way with air support!"~_

"Tell him to hurry!" Ben yelled back. "We got a whole nest out here!"

Mark growled sweeping the turret left to right aiming ahead of the Tanker, killing anything that wasn't human as Shara and Jessica got them past the worse of it.

"Shall I?" Big Guns asked Jackle, nodding to the side door.

Jackle nodded, "Do not let them near the Tanker." He stated, wisely moving with Cutter to keep Ben and Mark from being dragged out by the sudden winds the open door would cause.

"Nice idea." Ben stated in thanks while shooting down the carpet of black that was trying to follow them, smiling as they fell faster with the added help of Big Gun's plasma Caster.

The sound of rotor blades ahead made Jessica smiled. "That's the Cavalry!" she cheered.

"Shara on my signal, you hit that right peddle with everything." Mark said, "Cutter grab Shara's seat belt and pull it tight." He added.

Cutter nodded, carefully reaching to the seat belt and pulling it tight against Shara's body. "Ready…"

"Brace yourselves!" Ben yelled ducking back into the Tanker with Mark, wisely Big Guns yanked the side door shut and used his larger size to brace Jackle, while Mark held onto Jessica, Ben strapped himself in tightly and took a deep breath.

"NOW!"

Shara slammed both feet onto the right peddle feeling the seat try to swallow her as the tanker reared up and then seemed to fly for a few seconds allowing her a small glimpse outside.

Hovering in the air was a helicopter, weapons at the ready and just as Shara lost sight of it and hit the road again, the helicopter opened fire.

 _~"Yeeee-Haaaaa!"~_ a voice cackled over the comms as Shara swung the Tanker to the right to avoid another two large vehicals as they arrived.

 _~"Charlie cover the Tanker! Jessy Jay, Martin cut down those bugs!"~_ Another voice snarled.

"Friends?" Cutter asked as Shara headed back towards the base.

"Crazy ones, but yes." Shara nodded and once she reached the road to the main entrance she smiled. "Almost home."

 _~"Whose driving that Tanker?"~_

"Me." Shara smiled over the radio. "Why did I hit a friend?"

 _~"No, but damn girl you can drive!"~_ The cackling voice cheered. _~"Pull it over and we'll trade tips,"~_ he added.

 _~"Charlie, leave Shara alone."~_ A firm voice stated, _~"When you get inside, Shara I would like to speak with you."~_ He added.

"Yes General Duke." Shara said.

Cutter and Jackle glance at each other but said nothing as they reach their home and Mark took over the wheel again, parking the Tanker up alone side a monster truck fitted out with guns, turrets and an RPG mount on the roof, the words 'Lady Killer' painted on the sides. Ben opened the side door and once out, turned and helped Jessica and Shara out, Big Guns and Bull Dog moved to unload everything they had brought back with them as Cutter and Jackle looked around.

The helicopter returned shortly after they did and after landing, two men climbed out, and from inside the base, three more newcomers came out, along with the two drivers of the two large Vehicals they had passed.

From the back of one, a woman jumped down and raced forwards, all but grabbing Jessica in a tight hug, they resembled one another somewhat, but this new female had blond hair and carried a heavy rocket launcher on her back.

"That's Emma." Mark said to the unanswered Question. "Jessica's sister, former Navy officer. The two drivers are Jessy-Jay and Charlie, a pair of old Prison Wardens from what was once Wakefield Prison." He said, "Charlie is skinny one." He added.

And true to his words, Charlie was a very thin man, with bright red hair swept back out of his face, he looked unsteady on his feet, but that could have been excused by the large bottle of liquor in his hand. The other man was larger in build and had a small white smoking stick in his hand.

"And the others?" Cutter asked.

"General Duke is the one with the meddles all over his chest." Ben stated, nodding to the man who had been piloting the Helicopter dressed in a similar uniform to the General but as ben had said with many meddles. "The man with him is Bryan, te kid of their group."

Bryan waved a little to Shara who waved back, he didn't look much younger than Jessica but Jackle reminded himself that not all things were as they seemed.

"The ones inside are Doctor Glen, a former head of Hospital care and a specialist Phycologist," Mark stated, pointing out one of the men, dressed in a long white coat but clearly carrying a number of guns underneath it, he was wearing a small pair of spectacles and gave a polite wave to Shara from where he was stood talking to Martha Mary as they went through a large crate of medication. "The one with the eye patch is Henry, gun specialist and former car mechanic. He helped design and retro fit the vehicals we use."

"Amazing what people get thrown together to fight an invasion." Duke said, "General Connelly filled us in about what happened," he added offering Shara his hand. "I am sorry, Shara."

"Its ok… He did what we needed to do." She said taking the older man's hand and shook it gently.

Duke stiffened. "We need to speak… all of us." He said, "Charlie, Jessy, get your asses in gear and help unload, no back talk or I'll have your stashes removed." He stated. "Emma, Bryan, fetch in the computers an disks."

"Yes sir."

"What's wrong?" Shara asked.

"I will explain everything when we get inside," The General said though the look on his face gave Jackle an idea what he was talking about.

"Shara, why don't you go inside and check on the pack?" Mark said, and Shara, after realizing what he meant, headed inside, once she was out of ear shot Mark looked at the General. "What's happened?"

Duke gave a heavy sigh, rubbing his face. "Somehow, the Tunnel Queen has been able to create Egg Fields," he said, "We have the images and reports to show the progress… and while we have not seen the Queen, we have seen three large ones, they seemed to be guarding the fields."

"My god."

"That is why I need to speak with Shara." Duke said," I know she may not have seen anything, but if she can give us any indication how those eggs are being brought out, it would be a huge help for planning any kind of attack." He added.

Cutter looked towards the base where Shara was knelt fusing one of the wolves as it licked her masked face.

This news would not be something she would want to hear after all she had been through and lost to try and stop the Queen.

* * *

It would be time soon…

Soon she would have the strength to leave this wretched prison they had left her trapped in.

And then she would finish what she had started.

* * *

"You don't have to do this Shara." Doctor Glen said and he photographed her injuries. "I'm sure we can find another way if you can't do this."

"It's ok." Shara said. "I… I remember some bits…" She added rubbing her arm lightly.

"As long as you are sure," Jessy Jay stated, "at any point you want to stop, you tell me." He added, hitting the record button on his hand held recorder. "Ok, now recording session one, recall report from Shara Kelly, Survivor of Euro Queen first attempt. Speaking with Doctor Glen and Jessy Jay." He stated. "We'll start at the beginning, what do you remember about the plan of attack?" he asked.

"We were to place a bomb into middle of the nest, suicide mission… my father and I were the only ones who could go in." she answered.

"And you were willing to go on this mission, no one forced you or orders you to go?" Glen asked making careful notes of her injuries, they were healing wonderfully, and there was no sign if infection.

But there were signs of soreness, and that worried him a little. "Sanderson said we didn't have a choice. If we didn't go he would make our lives hell, as he stated." Shara recalled, "Ben and Jessica heard him."

"Very well, I shall speak with them after this." Jessy Jay assured, "When you arrived at the site, what happened?" he asked.

"What's happening?" Cutter asked.

"Recall report." Jessica explained, "written reports can be forged, so every time we have a survivor like Shara another team comes to visit and asks for a recall of what happened, by that time, the mind has had time to adjust to the losses and traumas, if the reports don't match the recall, then it's clear Sanderson's been editing our reports to the heads."

"Shara's parents were both soldiers, neither would lie to their superior officers and anyone who knew them, knew they didn't teach Shara how to lie." General Duke said, "Shara hasn't got it in her to lie, and I know she wouldn't mislead us." He added.

"You knew her parents?" Jackle asked.

"Carlos Kelly was my best officer. Laura Kelly was a pilot like me." He nodded. "When Laura told us she was having a baby, we all knew that no matter the gender, that baby would be special."

"Shara's special alright." Ben smiled. "Brings a smile to us all, even in this hell."

"And after you got inside the nest site, what happened?" Jessy Jay asked.

Shara paused rubbing her arm again. "Dad used the tracker… but we got into trouble… they were everywhere…" She said shaking her head.

"Do you need to stop?" Glen asked.

Shara shook her head, "Just… need a minute…" She said, closing her eyes to stop the small tears.

 _{~ "Daddy!?"_

 _"Shara?! Shara are you alright?!" ~}_

"The floor gave out s we were walking… I landed in a pool of water, dad tried to come down after me, but I kept hearing gunshots… they were everywhere, even as we ran further in to get to the Queen…"

 _{~ "Wait here for me."_

 _"What are you doing?! Daddy!"_

 _"Stay there baby I'm gonna make sure she never gets out." ~}_

"Shara." Jessy Jay said putting a hand on her shoulders gently. "We can stop…" he said handing her a handkerchief, "dry your eyes dear,"

"Sorry…" Shara apologized, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose.

"Don't be," Glen said. "You've been through a lot, more than most, it's not fair to demand that tell us everything you know, especially with all that you've done." "Martha Mary told me you were already tended to by the Hunters before she got a look at you, and for what I can see, whatever they used it has worked, but you are showing signs of sores, are you sleeping alright?" he asked.

"Yea… its just not easy to sleep on my back or that side." She admitted, "But they're helping with that too."

"Oh?" Glen asked. "And how is that?"

"Dart says they have a tablet they use for their pups… maybe that will work with me, they are testing it first." Shara said.

"Well, I hope they do, your sores aren't too bad, but they could get worse if you don't tend them," Glen explained, handing her a small tub. "Apply it before and after you sleep."

"Thanks Glen." Shara smiled.

"Go on now," he smiled lightly shooing her out of the room.

Cutter looked to Jackle a Shara left and with a subtle nod, he followed her, cloaking when he had a spare moment and following her shadow, finding she went to the safety that was her room.

It wasn't too big, just a box room with a few shelves and a neatly made mattress and soft blankets to keep her warm and insure that she was comfortable with her scars not making sleep easy.

She sighed softly and sat on her bed, taking something from her pocket and looking at it.

"You can come in Cutter." She said suddenly and Cutter realized he'd been caught. "Is it time for lessons?" She asked.

"No… No I came to make sure you were ok after all that." He said, stepping into the room, dropping his cloak, "How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"Big Guns and Bull dog have a heavier foot step, Dart is outside helping Tracker and the others with some new weapons and defences, and Jackle wouldn't stand in the door way." Shara smiled. "And I'm ok, really, I just thought I'd be more help." She sighed.

"You've done more than most children in war could have done, is that not enough?" Cutter asked.

"Oh it is, but sometimes Sanderson and the Royals… they don't believe what we send in the reports so they change them, and after they tried to send the children away none of the 'soldiers' as they call us, listened to them and we've been working more with each other than with them." Shara said, "I'm not the only one whose done a suicide mission… its just I'm the only one who came back." She added.

"Children have done those?" Cutter asked.

"In human terms, we aren't children after we reach thirteen years of age. "We are classed as preteens. The time in our lives when we start to develop more defining features of our bodies and when we start to think more like young adults that children." Shara explained, "I'll be thirteen in a few more months, which is when the General will start sending me on raids with Jessica and Mark more often for supplies and weapons rather than the odd run out now and then to get food."

"I see… and you are in agreement with this?" he asked.

Shara nodded, holding out the item she'd taken from her pocket, "This is my family, my mother passed away before this got so bad, The doctors said she had terminal Lung Cancer, but that didn't stop her fighting the invasion head on with my father," She explained, "They taught me to never give up hope that something would happen and everything would work out, even if it seemed nothing would change."

Cutter took the image carefully, re recognized Carlos Kelly, and the small child that was held in his arms, waving at the camera, but he didn't recognize the woman in the image, she had long hair, like Shara's was now and she had a mall tube of some kind reaching to her nose and then down into a back pack on her shoulders.

"She needed the back pack to help her breath by the end. The war made treatment harder to find so she asked Doctor Glen to make her the tank." Shara explained. "They didn't give up fighting and neither will I."

Cutter smiled, "Once again I find myself amazed at the will of Oomans." He said.

"We are said to be the most stubborn race on Earth." Shara smiled back, "What about your people? What is our world like? Your families?"

Cutter chuckled and handed her back her image before tapping his wrist device as a holo image formed above it. "My people believe that even if you are born an only pup, you are a member of the clan and thus, one of many pups. These are my blood siblings as you would know them, my Mei'hsweis and Mei-jadhis…"

"Brothers and sisters?" Shara asked looking at the image, "Are you the youngest?" She asked.

"Indeed." Cutter said, "the large male at the back is the oldest, but he has… well, not been around much since this image was taken," he admitted. "The second born is Vi'cor, he has his own family now and lives away from home, but he does come back to visit now and then." He explained, slowly detailing all his siblings.

"They sound like a wonderful family." Shara smiled. "Do your parents worry for you? When you leave for hunts?"

"Sometimes, not all hunts are as long as this one, and usually only elites and vertrans come on such hunts, I am only here because the High Priestess decides it was time I earn my own fame in life." he explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Being the youngest of such a large family often means that my acts and hunts go unnoticed by my peers, as my siblings have already earned their place and respect doing much the same, so often, when a blooded is seen to be overlooked as I was, the High Priestess summons us to her temple, and give us her blessing before the Elders of our clan and the Elites, enabling them to take us on missions as a means to show that while we may not be a strong or as well known as our siblings we are still worthy of the ranks we seeks."

"What if you don't seek any high ranks?" Shara asked, "I mean if you reach blooded and then you chose to be a healer?"

Cutter chuckled, "That is a simple task, the High Priestess's guards will take you as a student and teach you all they know of healing for five years, and then they will take you to the Clan elders and ask that they mark you a Healer. A white mark at the very top of the left arm and your mask is given a special coat of paint, when others scan the field they can see that you are a healer and thus are forbidden from killing or targeting you." He said.

"Is that why Dart's mask looks different when we wear your masks?" Shara asked.

"Yes." Cutter smiled.

"Do you miss your family?"

Cutter chuckled, "I do sometimes, and then I remember that when this is over and we go home, I will get jumped on by my sisters demanding to know fi I am already, my brothers will yell at me for not contacting our parents, my father will huff and tell me to go wash up because I smell like last weeks left overs, and my mother will attempt to smoother me in questions."

Shara laughed. "Sounds like a fun reunion."

"It can be, when they don't all get to me at once." Cutter admitted, chuckling softly and Shara laughed even more.

"What's all the fun in here?" Dart asked as he passed with Jessica carrying a large plank of sheet metal and began to set it against the wall nearby.

"Just recalling how my siblings and parents would react when we go home," Cutter smiled.

"Ah yes, the family pile on." Dart chucked.

"What about your family Dart?" Jessica asked.

"I was an only pup, mother was a clan healer and father was a Mentor, they hoped I would be a warrior, but I'm not so good on the field at fighting as I am at healing." He admitted.

"How would they react when you go home?" Shara asked.

"Mother would instantly check me for new scars and then whack me up the back of the head for getting them, then Father would tell me he's proud of me." He chuckled, holding the slab up as Jessica welded it to the wall.

"More reinforcements?" Cutter asked.

"We need to be sure they don't get in." Jessica said.

"Need a hand?" Shara asked.

"The more the merrier." Jessica smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Twelve months passed by slowly to the humans, but to them it was not so long. Admittedly, the Humans had some odd rituals, and even odder weather, but nothing that they weren't willing to try.

Dart found he enjoyed the seasons of earth, they were new to him and made him wonder what their own world would be like if it had this strange thing the Humans called Snow. Tracker found he was fonder of the spring days, helping Jessica and Martha Mary in the gardens and listening to the stories of earth history when people grew food like this to survive in the wars.

Bull Dog and Big Guns found that they enjoyed the summer heat when sparring, it felt more like home and during the summer longer days they had more time to build and set up defences around the base, welcoming newcomers with true security.

Sanderson did not get such a warm welcome, much to the android's fear his first encounter had been with the pack, Shara and one very angry Jackle after the Android insulted Shara and Cutter one to many times.

Needless to say Shara had laughed for the rest of the day.

Dart had managed to cook up a batch of low grade sedatives, enough to make the pain in Shara's arm and back a light sting and that allowed to her progress in her training swiftly, learning the combi-stick within two weeks, but since she wasn't yet tall enough to use one, they improvised and made one for her using old Xenomorph bones and a length of pole.

She was starting to learn basic hand to hand and while Cutter could teach her some things, this was a lesson Bull Dog and Big Guns insisted on teaching her in themselves, due to their larger size they were naturally brawlers and within a month, Shara was able to predict their strikes and able to dodge.

They had tried to teach her to deflect, but due to her smaller size, she was not yet able to fully deflect and that had led to a few small falls and Shara seeing double for a moment or two.

Much to Bull Dog's amusement however, Shara had picked up a few tips from watching Dart and have somehow managed to whack Big Gun's on the head hard enough to make him stagger.

That had been when Jackle had upped the training and allowed them to cloak, now Shara was at the disadvantage, she couldn't see their attack, but she was quick to learn and while she was not quite fast enough to duck and dodge all the strikes coming at her, she was quick to repay them in kind.

* * *

His craft had landed silently.

He had been on the planet from the start, watched the humans fall and now as the true warriors, the Humans who refused to give up, fighting to keep their planet.

But recently he had found a small band of Humans joined with an elder of his own clan, much to his own amazement and with that band, a young girl.

He didn't know the reasons, nor at this moment did he care to ask, he instead watched from a distance, listening carefully as his elder and a young blooded trained the child in their ways and in their language… Odd but not unheard of. He would ask their reasons when he had a chance. But for now, he watched the child learn quickly, earning the right to use each weapon they had taught her about, starting with the basics.

Shara they called her.

It sounded odd to him, but then, so did all Human names.

So instead, he dubbed her Yeyinde, Brave one in his kind's tongue.

And brave she was, cutting into targets and going at her mentors when instructed was bold, but the fact she managed to land hits was more shocking.

He did note that she was taking some kind of sedative pills.

One night, he dared to enter the base and found the Yeyinde sat at a small table, reading over a scroll that detailed the Code of his clan while she translated it carefully into her own language.

He looked around the room carefully.

She was a neat being, all her weapons were carefully set up on the far wall, near her bed and on the bedside unit was a bottle of sedative pills, under that was a note that read, 'Take two pills every morning'. And beside the bottle was a mask, currently blank, safe the small scuffs and chips from her sparring. Her armour and clean clothes were neatly folded and piled on a low shelf and in a steel box, he could see clips of some kind of human weapon.

"Cutter?" She asked suddenly looking around the room.

Realizing he had been sensed, he made his way into the hall way quietly and swiftly while the human stood and looked around.

Unable to find anything she moved outside her room. "Jackle?" She asked looking around.

"Shara? You ok?" one of the other humans asked, a female his mask told him was unwell.

"I thought… I thought someone was in the room with me…" Shara said, shaking her head. "Maybe I'm just jumpy."

"I doubt it, I heard Tracker and Dart talking about testing some new tech they'd worked on so maybe it was them?" Martha Mary said.

"Maybe…" she said. "Did you need something?"

Martha nodded, "Mark sent me, they need help for the raid tonight Jackle and Cutter are going too but they ask that you come along as well, just in case."

"I'll get my stuff." Shara said ducking back into her room and quickly dressing in her armour and then pulled a large coat over it.

Silently he followed.

* * *

"So, we go in, get the medications, food, water and clothes, then get out?" one person asked.

"That's the plan, Dutch." Mark said.

"And if we see those things?" Dutch asked.

"We shoot them to hell and prey that whoever is behind us has a Plasma Caster." Shara said, lifting her mask up for the umpteenth time after it had fallen over her face. "Or even better, prey that we don't run into them and we'll have nothing to worry about." She said as the mask fell back down. "Oh for… I give up."

"You heard her." Mark chuckled loading up a heavy crate into the weapons. "Ready to go?" he asked, helping Shara climb into the Tanker's passenger side.

"So long as I don't have to drive this thing blind." Shara smiled as the mask activated and allowed her to see.

"You can drive us home." Mark smiled, starting the Tanker up and whistling sharply. "Shade!"

He watched as a canine jumped up into the Tanker and then settled itself beside the driver, laying its muzzled head on Shara's lap.

Silently he steadied himself on the Tanker's roof as they left the base.

This would be interesting.

* * *

She could sense another, a small childish mind… soft skin… a native beast had somehow become linked to them…

The link was weak and fragile, easily broken if touched for too long or too soon but it was there…

She would have to be more careful in future….

But first she had to escape this tomb and then, she would kill this insect mind that had become linked to hers.

* * *

"Stay with Shara Shade." Mark said as he parked the Tanker handing Shara a large black bag. "You know what to do?"

"Go in, scan for nasties, shoot them if I see them, get anything and everything useful into the bags, come back and don't die." Shara nodded.

"Good lass." He smiled as they moved out. "Watch your six, and do not shoot your friends." He stated to the others as they moved into the building, Bull Dog and Dart moving in first as Shara and Mark followed, leading the other humans inside.

Unaware of the shadows that followed them.

"It's clear," Dart stated.

"Smells like burning in here." one of the humans stated as they passed a door way. "They must have been here."

"Start grabbing and stuffing." Mark said as he and Dart pried open a set of sliding doors. "Francesca, you grab clothes, beddings and other stuff back and forth into the Tanker. Dutch, you're with me on the food sections. Shara, everything else." He instructed.

Shara looked around as she placed small items into her bag, pills, lotions, liquids, needles, bandages and then she moved on into a row of shelves where packs of human under clothes were stacked, and began to stuff them into the bags as well, socks, underwear and strange stretching hair bands as she moved.

~"I found meat."~ Mark said, ~"Nah, scratch that, its all rotten."~ He added.

"We could use it for fishing." Shara said.

~"Smart idea."~ Mark smiled.

Shade suddenly began to growl and snarl the hairs on his back going up as he looking into the darkness ahead of Shara, taking a deep breath to calm her suddenly racing heart as she clutched her makeshift combi stick.

~"Shara?"~ Mark asked.

"Shade's got something." She said using her eyes to activate the mask scanners like Jackle had taught her to do, putting a hand on Shade's back as she had seen Mark do and slowly the wolf calmed, backing up but also taking her arm in his jaws and pulling her away from the darkness. "Masks on, everyone."

"Hide." Dart hissed suddenly and Shara pulled Shade into a large rack of clothes as something heavy made the ground shake.

The side wall where Shade had begun to snarl was shattered and broken inwards and a large Xenomorph landed inside, hissing and snaring as it searched the room, lips pulled back and covered in slime.

"Fuck." Mark hissed ducking under the Tanker while pushing the doors closed. "What is that?!" He asked Bull Dog as the heavy Yautja backed himself against the rear of the Tanker.

"Praetorian." Bull Dog stated. "Almost Queen… but they aren't able to lay or carry eggs."

"Can you beat it?" he asked.

"Not easy, they are swift, deadly and strong." He stated then pressed himself harder against the Tanker as the Praetorian began to move, swinging its tail and knocking walls, displays and other things down.

Shara put a hand to the front of Shade's muzzle and the wolf grew silent and still, looking at her for instructions as she listened to the loud hissing just a few inches from her, she could see the Xenomorph, but it seemed that it could not see her just yet.

"CONTACT!" Someone yelled as gunfire rained in through the far wall, Shade instantly jumping on Shara and pushing her to the floor as bullets shot over head of them.

"Who the fuck?!"

"It's Duke!" Mark stated. "What the hell is he doing?!" he snarled as the shots bounced and ricochet around them cutting into the walls and glass. A pained scream made Mark pale as he saw one of the black bags he had given Francesca stained with blood a few feet away.

"Duke! Cease Fire!" Mark yelled into the comms.

~"Mark?! What the fuck you doing there?!"~

"Raiding you fool! Cease fire you just killed one of my team!"

~"We weren't informed about-oh SHIT!"~ Duke cursed as the Praetorian charged out and grabbed the feet of the helicopter and dragged it down into the ground harshly as smaller Xenomorphs swarmed it from the underground.

"Shit." Mark cursed hearing the screams of his now fallen comrades cut short.

"Mark…" Shara called out. "Shade's hurt!"

"Get him over here lass, we got to go!" Mark yelled back, taking aim and opening fire on the small Xenomorphs that tried to swarm them, keeping an eye on Shara as she heaved the whining wolf into her arms and pulled him towards the Tanker.

He saw the bullet wound on Shade's side as Shara lifted the wolf into the back of the tanker, tossing her back of supplies into the back as the other surviving humans raced into the tanker, strapping in and helping Mark shoot down the Xenomorphs.

"We got to go!" Mark yelled jumping into the drover seat as Bull Dog let himself be guided into the side of the Tanker whole still firing on the Xenomorphs.

"Go! Go! Go!" Shara yelled once Bull Dog was fastened in, keeping a hand on the bullet wound in Shade's side. "Hang on Boy… we got you."

"They're swarming us!" Dart yelled as he fired his Plasma Caster at the Xenomorphs. "And the Praetorian's following us!"

"Shit…" Mark cursed. "Ideas?"

"We don't have any bombs spare do we?" Dutch asked over the gun shots.

"What you thinking?" Dart asked.

"There's an oil station near us, if we lure them there we can send them up in flames!" Dutch explained. "Might make Sanderson pissed but right now I don't care!"

"We can set the fire going for you." Dart assured

"Directions." Mark said and Dutch moved closer to the front, pointing the way to the oil station while Shara tried to keep Shade from losing too much blood. "How is he?"

"I can't tell… he's still breathing but I don't know how long this will last…" Shara said.

"Hang in there Shade." Mark pleaded softly while he swung the Tanker around a sharp bend. "Those are the tankers." He said as Dart readied his Plasma caster. "Oh Shit! Hold on!" He suddenly bellowed as the tanker was rammed and began to tumble and topple, it would have landed on its wheels again, had it not gotten caught on a sharp rock keeping it pinned on its side.

Shara clutched Shade to her body, feeling and hearing the wolf yelped and howl in agony as the Tanker came to a stop on its side, having thrown everyone out of the open doors and through the glass.

"I'm stuck!" Dart winced trying to free his legs from under the Tanker.

"Incoming!" Bull Dog snarled hearing and seeing the Xenomorphs starting to charge the Tanker.

"Come on Shara." Mark said lightly pulling her away from Shade's now limp body. "We can't help him now." He added. "Help me lift the Tanker off Dart!"

"Hurry!" Dutch yelled unloading rounds from his machine gun while Big Guns fired his Plasma Caster.

Dart growled and snarled trying to pull himself out from under the tanker while Shara and Mark tried to lift and dig enough for him to move out from under it. "Come on, Come on…!"

"It's too heavy!" Mark hissed, "I can't lift it anymore."

"So we use leverage!" Shara growled grabbing a long length of pipe and jamming it under the Tanker grabbing the other end she pulled down on it as hard as she could hearing the metal groan in protest.

"Little more!" Dart yelled managing to wiggle out just a little. "Almost…!"

"Fuck! We're low on ammo here!" Dutch yelled.

"Help me!" Shara yelled feeling Dutch's hand grab near hers and pull as the Tanker finally flipped back upright, just as something grabbed her tightly and flung her like a rag doll into the tankers nearby.

"Shara?!"

"Fuck! How do you kill this thing?!" Dutch asked while opening fire with his shot gun.

"Aim for the head crest! It's the weakest point!" Dart yelled, "drive her off!"

Shara growled and then smelt something, she looked at the Xenomorphs and then nodded running into the main station and ripped all the pipes from their stands, seeing them start to leak, she then used her Combi-stick to puncture several oil tankers, over turning them as they leaked out, making the floor slippery as she climbed up onto the top of an oil tanker and grabbed the rusted valve to open it.

"What is she doing?!" Dutch yelled.

"Drive them through here!" Shara yelled as the valve slowly began to open as the strong smell of oil and gasoline began to fill the air. "Hurry!"

"Smart girl." Mark nodded climbing into the driver's die of the Tanker again. "Come on boys!" he yelled starting the tanker up. "Grab Shara on the way past!"

Shara jumped down from the oil tanker, watching the floor start to shimmer with leaking oil and nodded, running away from the station as she heard the Xenomorphs slip and hiss as they tried to follow her.

"Shara!" Bull Dog yelled reaching out of the side door as the Tanker came up behind her she turned and let herself go limb for a spit second as Bull Dog's arm struck her midsection and pulled her into the tanker in a tight grip, shutting the door as Dart fired his Plasma Caster at the oil and Gasoline covered ground.

* * *

"So... Let me get this completely and utterly right." Martha Mary said as she helped Tracker put away and sort the much needed medicine from the Tanker. "You set the station alight, burned the Xenos and still, none of you noticed that you were hurt until you got back here… and you didn't realize your leg was broken until you tried to pick up a box of food?" She asked.

Dart nodded. "That's pretty much the story." He said.

"And you didn't think that maybe instead of trying to walk in here you could have just let Bull Dog get us to come and help you?" Martha asked.

"Force of habit?" Dart offered.

"Oy-oi… And I thought Ben was bad." She said.

"I'm sorry if it worried you." Dart said, "It is just… strange for our kind to relay on others."

Martha Mary chuckled. "Trust me, I know the feeling, if not for the skilled work of Doctors I can't even remember I would have died many years ago." She said.

"Pardon?" Tracker asked.

"As a child I was involved in a hit and run, I was crossing the road with my brother at a crossing when a car came out of nowhere and slammed right into us both. Knocked me so hard I went flying at least ten yards or so before I hit the ground, broke my spine in three places and had tones of internal bleeding. I woke up almost two years later, and was told that I had almost died twice during recovery and that I would have to relearn how to walk, at first I thought I'd be ok, then I heard from my parents that my brother had taken the worse of the hit since he was the first one to be hit by the car." Martha explained. "While I was learning how to walk again, I came down with a very bad case of pneumonia and even though I got over it, the Doctors later told me I had also had a weak right lung and the left had been badly bruised in the hit and run, to the point that there x-rays showed my lungs with several large black patches on them, a sign that those area were in danger of completely dying."

"Sounds like you had it bad… but then... Why do your lungs show fully when we scan you?" Dart asked.

"Shortly after they told me that, my pneumonia came back and this time it wasn't so bad, but it left me struggling to breathe for a while, so the doctors put me on oxygen for six months to try and help my lungs cope and slowly they healed but I have since had multiple chest infections and recurring bouts of pneumonia."

"Is that why you lungs seem to be so shaky?" Dart asked.

Martha nodded. "I've had so many infections in my life that my lungs are badly scared and even sore, now and then I have to take an inhaler for a few days to help ease the strain. But without the help of others I wouldn't be here to make sure everyone else eats and is healthy." She admitted.

"Martha do you know where we put the washing powder?" Shara asked as she came by, carrying a heavy looking basket of clothes. "Everything needs an extra-long wash."

"Under the sink dear."

"Thank you." Shara smiled heading further down the corridor, unaware that she had a second shadow as she went into a large room and set the basket down and began to sort the colours from the whites into two separate box machines.

"Hold the washers!" Ben called out as he came in. "I got some whites that need a go through." He added carefully placing a few bloody vests into the machine alongside Shara's whites.

After the washers were going, Shara smiled and set a note on top stating what was in the machines and when they had been set off, before heading to another room where several stacks of towels were set up along with several showers, smiling as she heard one of the showers already going as spotted the steam from the female side.

After getting a towel, Shara moved deeper into the shower room, setting her towels onto a high pole so they would stay dry as she set the shower going to heat the water, she removed her top and vest wincing slightly as she lifted her arm and caught a glance of herself in a mirror.

Bruises but not cuts, and a still tender scar with a now very red swell to it.

"You sure you want to shower with that still so sore?" Jessica asked as she poked her head out from her shower.

"I need to clean up, oil and gasoline is not something I want my bed smelling of." She said, "It's just... Going to hurt a little," she added.

"Set the temperature to twenty five, it'll be less like a pain and more a dull stinging sensation, like when you have a mild Sunburn," the older woman said kindly, "And if you want I can get one of the thermal-blankets so you aren't sore in the morning."

Shara nodded, "Thanks Jessica." She said stepping into the shower with a slight hiss. "Ow… ow…"

"Deep breaths deary." Jessica said softly while the stinging continued, "Slow, steady breaths, no rush…"

Shara nodded wincing as the stinging slowly eased enough for her to move without pain. "I don't remember sun burn being this bad." She said while starting to wash herself.

Jessica smiled. "How is your scar?" she sked.

"It's healing, Dart says that the sedatives will progressively get weaker as my body develops more so I won't be dependent on them forever." Share said, "But he doesn't know when that will be for sure."

"At least you know you will be able to live without them." Jessica smiled. "Can you toss me the two in one?"

"Catch." Shara said tossing the shampoo up into the stall next to her.

"Thank you," She smiled. "So, what do you think will happen when this is all over?" She asked.

"With us?" Shara asked.

"With everyone, I mean, I doubt that Jackle and the others are the only ones here so if they can't get the ship working again, they'd have a means to get home… But looking at the ship they brought here it looks really badly damaged."

"Well, they've helped us fix up our home, maybe we can help them fix up their ship?" Shara said, "Face cloth?"

"Incoming." Jessica said as a cloth came over head and landed in her waiting hands. "But what if they can't get home?" she added.

"Thanks." Shara said. "They talk about going home, so they much have some kind of plan for that." She added taking a moment to wash her face. "Two in one please."

"Here." Jessica said handing her the shampoo around the stall entrance. "Do you think they will come back again if they leave?"

"Maybe, Jackle said they have used this planet as a place to train up unblooded warriors." Shara said lathering her hair up with the shampoo. "So they might come back if we can get the earth back to how it use to be…" she added rinsing her hair, "Wow, my hair was really in need of that." She said watching the black ick wash away down the drain.

"Shara? Jessica?" Mark called in. "Water off in ten minutes." He added.

"Thanks Mark."

Shara smiled and once she was sure she was clean she turned the shower off and wrapped herself in her towel as they head to the dorms. "Night Shara."

"Night Jessica."

The unseen Shadow waited by the door while Shara prepared herself for bed, wrapping herself in a worn old coat while she sat and began to write some kind notes in a large book.

"Shara?" Cutter asked as he knocked on the door frame.

"Hi Cutter."

"Are you alright? Dart said you were hit by a Praetorian." The blooded said.

"I was thrown by one into a tanker… lots of bruises and painful aches, but nothing broken… At least Dart and Martha didn't find anything that was broken." Shara admitted.

"I'm starting to think you live on luck," Cutter chuckled. "No one I know how come away from a fight with a Praetorian with only bruises, aches and pains as you say."

"My dad always said I was a god send, so I guess you could say that is lucky." She chuckled. "Do your people believe in a God?" She asked.

"We have many gods." Cutter said, "Some are warriors, some are kindly, but there is one who all of my people fear and respect."

"Who?" Shara asked.

"Cetanu. Paya of Death." Cutter explained. "He is said to be the most powerful of all our Paya, a loner hunter who can lead us to the eternal hunt or the eternal torment."

He listened carefully, smiling as the Ooman learned of his people and world asked questions like a pup would ask of their siblings or parents. Slowly coming to understand why his fellow clan mates were so willing to accept this child and her kind to their ranks.

* * *

Ben grunted as he blocked a strike from Bull Dog's fist and shoved the Heavy Yautja back, driving a fist into his chest and stomach.

"You're getting better." Big Guns said as he watched from the side lines as he helped Shara adjust her armour, she was going with him the two Heavy Yautja and Jessica to salvage from a wreckage on the beach. "Tight enough?"

"Yes, thanks." She said then groaned as the mask slipped down onto her face. "How do you grow faster?" She asked.

"You can't." Jessica smiled, "You just have to wait." She added.

"Besides, we like you small." Ben added as he and Bull Dog grappled. "Means you can fit into the small places for us." He smirked.

"Don't tease her," Martha Mary smiled, "Remember she can still play pranks and get away with them."

Ben hushed up at that but still chuckled then winced as he was tossed out of the small ring and into the all. "Ow."

"Time to go." Big Guns said as Bull Dog pulled his armour back on.

"Keep trying Ben, one day you might be able to throw me out of the ring." The Heavy Yautja said with a smile as they headed out.

Reaching the wreck, Jessica winced. "Damn… this is going to take a while to fully search and salvage." She said.

"What kind of boat is that?" Bull Dog asked.

"Cargo Container." Shara said. "They carry food, material, weapons, toothbrushes, rubber ducks and other such things around the world." She added. "This one looks like it has been at sea for a while…"

"And judging by that dent," Jessica said pointing a deep dent into the ships port side and several nasty looking rips in the metal. "It met a very angry Xeno."

"Think they are still inside?" Shara asked.

"I hope not." Jessica said. "Those things are creepy enough to deal with in the city." She added.

"So, where shall we start?" Shara asked.

"Port side, by the look of it, the starboard side is trashed." Jessica said.

"And just how are you planning to get up to the top?" Bull Dog asked then went very quiet as Shara began to climb up the rocks and then slipped into a nearby tire in the ship with a torch, closely followed by Jessica. "Oh."

"Come on in, place is dark, tightly spaced and smells like dead fish." Shara called out.

* * *

Jackle smirked as he stood over a small crater, looking at the dart before him. "Cutter, comm Bull Dog and Big Guns. Let them know that they have a shadow."

"Should I be worried about getting tackled?" Cutter asked.

"No, it's one of the Elites." Jackle said.

"Who?"

"Guan-thwei."

Cutter went very stiff suddenly.

* * *

"Empty." Shara sighed.

"Guess it was returning from deliveries." Jessica said. "But we could use the boxes for something." She added looking at the many empty cargo containers.

"But how are we going to move them?" Shara asked.

"Tankers, ropes and a tone of hard work, but if we can use them to reinforce the doors and make the base bigger and better, it'll be worth it." Jessica assured.

"Sounds like a plan." Bull Dog said reaching down to help the two ladies out of the ole they were in.

"Shhh!" Big Guns suddenly hissed.

For a moment there was silence, nothing but the sound of the ocean behind them and the soft whistle of the wind around the ship.

Then Jessica heard it, a slow steady breathing around them, echoing from somewhere deeper in the ship, a sound that she knew meant one of two things.

They were fucked or worse, they were seriously fucked.

"Shara…"

"I count ten." The younger woman said, clutching her combi-stick. "Tell me you brought extra clips?"

"Several…" Jessica nodded. "Boys?"

"We'll go on ahead, you two stay close and keep your masks down." Bull Dog stated. "Ten seen means we may have more to deal with."

"Wonderful." Shara said following the two heavy Yautja deeper into the darkness.

Sooner than Bull Dog would have liked, they found the resin formations of a small nest, something he had not wanted to see here, even as the air grew warmer he felt a cold shiver down his spine.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Shara asked.

"Instincts," Big Guns stated. "It will keep you alive longer is you listen to it."

"Got it." Shara said.

"My instinct is saying get the fuck out of here and send in a nice big heat seeker in here." Jessica said.

"It wouldn't kill them all." Shara said. "We need to get rid of them at the source," She added.

Then something large roared out in challenge and Bull Dog went pale.

"What was that?" Jessica asked.

"U'darahje." Big Guns stated.

"A what?" Jessica asked.

"Abomination." Shara said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

"Go back outside and stay away from the ship." Big Guns ordered. "Go now." He added.

"But."

"Go." Bull Dog said, "This is something far worse than the Queens." He said, "It's born of our kind."

"Some kind of hybrid?" Jessica asked as she helped Shara up out of a hole.

"Yes." Bug Gun said before lifting Jessica out of the hole. "Get of the ship, this is going to be very dangerous." He added.

Shara nodded. "We'll have to climb up." She said noticed the tide had cut their planned route off.

He watched as they two climbed to a higher ledge on the cliff face, then stop and start to scan the area, shooting down the black shapes that started to climb out of the now shaking and echoing wreck. The side of the ship blew out and made the cliff shake as Bull Dog was thrown out of the newly made hole, followed by a large number of Xenomorphs.

Shara and Jessica took turned to climb higher, making sure that their friends weren't over run until a loud roar echoed around them. "That was Big Guns!"

"Climb!" Bull Dog yelled up as he began to back up, shooting at the suddenly swarming Xenomorphs.

"Come on Shara!" Jessica stated as she began to climb.

Big Guns jumped from the hole, dragging a large Xenomorph with him as he cut down the Xenomorphs, seeking shelter with Bull Dog behind a steady looking cove, shooting down Xenomorphs that started to climb the cliffs towards Shara and Jessica.

"Hurry Shara!" Jessica called down, having reached the top and now taking shots as Xenos from there while Shara continued to scrabble up the cliff.

Something grabbed Shara's leg and tried to pull her down. "Shit!"

"Let her go!" Jessica snarled firing at the Xenomorph that had Shara, then yelped as another dragged her back. "Fuck! Get off me!" she snared using her guns to try and knock the black form off her and get a good shot at it.

"Hold on!" Big Guns roared just before it went deathly quiet around them, light burning so bright it blinded Shara even with her eyes closed.

Something grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, pressing her back against the rocks and holding her tightly to their chest as the air around them screamed and roared with power, burning as if they were stood inside an inferno before slowly the heat faded as Shara dared to open her eyes, only to find she couldn't see clearly.

"Shara?! Shara are you alright?! Shara?!" Jessica was yelling.

"She's fine, Jessica." A familiar voice stated and Shara smiled realizing that the one holding her was in fact Cutter. "But the shield isn't." he added.

"It did its job, that's what matters." Jackle stated from above and Shara looked up at the voice, she knew it was Jackle on the cliff top above her, but she couldn't see him. "But right now we need to get you two back up here." He said as a firm hand reached down and lifted her up.

"What… just happened?" She asked trying to blink her sight back and carefully rubbed her eyes. "I… I can't see…"

"You were protected by a Plasma shield, but you are now suffering with blindness," A new voice said as a gentle hand lifted her face to look at someone. "It will fade in a few hours, Yeyinde."

"Who… are you?"

"Guan-thwei, Night Blood." The newcomer stated. "But others call me the Wonderer." He added.

"What did he call her?" Jessica asked.

"Yeyinde, it means Brave One," Cutter said as he was lifted up.

"How are we… getting home?" Shara asked.

"Walking," Jessica smiled. "I'll guild you." She added.

* * *

She snarled in anger. This was becoming tiresome.

Her hive would only thrive if the hunters and their soft skin friends died!

She hissed and turned towards the back of her hive, hissing and snarling at the group that rested there before they slowly slipped off into the shadows.

They would kill these hunters and their friends.

* * *

"I see, so you have been busy." Guan-thwei said looking over the report he had been given. "And the Ooman child?"

"She is learning quickly." Jackal said. "She may soon be ready to face the challenge of the hunt alone."

"You believe so?" the Elite asked.

"She has something special about her, something I cannot quite place down to simply being her luck." The Elder stated. "I believe that they can all become part of our clan." He added.

"All of them?" Guan-thwei asked.

"If they wish it." Jackle nodded. "Will you stay?"

"I will watch to see if the Child can pass your test, but beyond that, I have my duty… my sister must know of this."

"I understand." Jackle stated. "But please, do not mention the Oomans here to her just yet… I do not wish to give her false hope in saving this jewel of a planet as she calls it."

"As you wish." Guan-thwei said before heading down the hall, pausing as he heard is native tongue nearby and leant against the wall to listen.

"How's that?" Dart asked while checking Bull Dog's injuries, a badly broken arm and a few deep gashes to the back and torso.

"Still numb, but at least it's not bleeding everywhere." The larger Yautja assured. "Thank you Dha-ta."

"You are welcome, now get out of my medical bay so I can tend Shara's scars." He said lightly shooing the larger male out. "I have enough to deal with while our love sick pup is at her bedside without you staring too." He added.

"Cutter and Shara?" he asked.

"Yes." Dart said still shooing the larger male off. "Out, out, out."

"I'm going," Bull Dog chuckled as he left, catching a glance of Shara and Cutter sat talking at the far end of the bay. "They make a cute pair."

Dart sighed and shoved the bigger male out. "Go, I will not have you recollecting about your mate to be while I try and help Shara." He said. "Now off with you."

"She still can't see?" Tracker asked as he passed, "I thought she had the mask on when the blast went off?"

"She did and she can see, but says she still has an odd haze sometimes and remember Ooman eyes aren't protected by the same thick lids as ours." Dart reminded, "She just needs a check to make sure the nerves behind the eyes aren't permanently damaged." He said.

"Martha Mary helping you?" Dart nodded then chuckled as he heard Big Guns fall off his chair down the hall. "What did you tell him?"

"Only that Shara and Cutter are together."

Tracker almost dropping his crate, mandibles spread wide. "You're joking?"

"Does your nose tell you I am lying?" Dart asked.

Tracker a moment to taste the air and nearly burst out laughing. "Well, I'll be…"

"Off with you now." Dart said, "I have a job to do." He added closing the door to the medical bay.

Guan-Thwei smirked in their way. The child of an Elder in love with a Ooman child and the son of a Dark Blade at that… he should tell his sister in his report, but truly he saw no problem with what was happening.

Cutter had not yet claimed the Ooman, but looking over his actions now, the elite saw the affection between them, the young warrior's continued check ins on Shara, his attempt to always be available if she ever needed him.

And Shara knew Cutter cared for her, she made every attempt to spend time with him, listen to what he said and took his advice and tips when sparring, granted usually they ended up falling over when sparring because one of them forgot to account for the added weight from a strike, much to Jackle's amusement.

Young love.

"Paya bless them." He smiled slipping away.

"How's she doing?" Cutter asked as Dart checked Shara's back and shoulder, gentle hands testing the skin to insure it didn't tear under touch, the sedative had kept her in a deep sleep, but Dart had warned that it might leave her dizzy when she woke up.

"Almost healed, but the shoulder scars will continue to cause her pain for a while, the surface scars are healed nicely, but the deeper tears are still healing and tender."

"Then she will still need the pills?" Cutter asked as Shara began to stir.

"I feel dizzy…" She groaned. "Dart… how long will this last?"

"About two hours…" Dart said replacing Shara's shirt softly. "You can take her to her room now."

"But her eyes." Cutter said.

"Side effects of the Plasma, it will fade by the end of the day." Dart smiled, "Martha Mary says its command for people to have such side effects." He added.

"Oh." Cutter smiled.

"Ohhh… Spinning room…" Shara winced, trying to sit up.

Cutter smiled. "Come on, let's get you to bed." He said helping Shara to her feet.

"Ok… bed sounds nice…" she said smiling a little. "Thanks… for saving me again."

"I'd be shamed if I didn't… and lonely if I lost you." He admitted, pausing a moment to open the door to her room. "And in we go." He smiled.

"Thanks." Shara said letting Cutter set her on the bed while she shrugged out of her holster. "Wow… that stuff really makes the head spin."

"Dart said it wears off after two hours, so maybe a nap?" He offered, putting the holster on its hook.

"Will… you stay?" Shara asked.

"If you want me too." Cutter smiled, "Still having nightmares?"

"Yes… They aren't so bad but… they still scare me." Shara said, "It's like… I see things from different angles… it's scary."

Cutter nodded and sat beside her on the bed, "You know you are safe here. Jackle won't let anything hurt you, and neither will I." he assured softly. "I think anything or one who dared to bring harm to you would be a fool, I've seen how willing the others are to protect you."

"You won't leave me?" Shara asked.

Cutter shook his head. "They'd have to drag me off in chains."

Shara smiled and nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Cutter." She said with a soft yawn. Cutter smiled and after putting a blanket over them and settling with his back against the wall, Cutter lightly dozed.

* * *

"He wants me to do **_WHAT_**?!" Jackle looked up as Mark bellowed. "No! No way, never in my life would I allow such a thing to happen much less partake in such a thing myself! I will NEVER be seen to stand with that madman!"

"Mark please! If we don't do something we may never get the chance again. I know he isn't trust worthy, but if he knows a way in then we have to trust him…" the General pleaded.

"Never, not ever!" Mark growled, "I am not letting that bastard near Shara or anyone else on this base James, Not so long as I breathe!"

"What's going on?" Jackle asked.

"We received some information from Sanderson, but it comes to him from a very… untrustworthy source." The general said showing Jackle the report he had just gotten. "According to this person, there is a way into the Egg field right into the heart of the Nest… But to get there, you would have to walk in, with minimal weaponry and also without armour."

"I do not like the sound of that." Jackle stated.

"The man telling Sanderson this is a mad man, he killed off his whole unite simply because one of them was grabbed by a face hugger." Mark snarled. "He'll kill us too. He can't be trusted! Not around anything we have here."

"Mark we may not have a choice." The General sighed. "Sanderson is already making plans to have him shipped here."

"I'll kill that bastard myself if he dares show his face here!" Mark snarled before leaving the room.

"Something I should know?" Jackle asked.

The General sighed deeply. "This man is a former tribe mate of Mark's… He betrayed their ways and laws when he took it upon himself to be judge, jury and executioner to his unit in the early days of war… One of those he killed was Mark's wife, Jasmine. Now he takes every chance he gets to torment Mark about that fact and the fact Jasmine was pregnant with Mark's child."

"And Sanderson is trusting this man?" Jackle asked.

"Sanderson trusts anyone who pisses us off." The General sighed. "How goes your attempts in the Hanger?"

"It is doable, but it will take me a long time to insure it is safe for use." Jackle said, "You might want to leave telling them about it for a while." He added.

"Very well… In the meantime I would like to ask what you're really training Shara up for." The old General asked.

Jackle smiled.

* * *

Shara woke slowly and lightly rubbed her eyes as she sat up, noticing how dark it was she looked at her clock to find it was just after midnight. She smiled hearing a soft snore beside her and adjusted the blankets around her and Cutter as she began to settle down again, resting her head on his shoulder.

She opened her eyes again at a tiny skittering sound nearby, slowly she looked around, unable to see anything she laid her head down again only to hear it again.

"Cutter…?" She asked gently shaking the Hunter beside her. "Cutter."

"Mmph? What's wrong?" Cutter asked looking around.

"Listen." She said and both fell silent as the skittering sound happened again.

"Get your mask on and follow me." Cutter said slowly standing and waiting for Shara to put the mask over her face, handing her coat as they moved out into the hall way.

"You two hear it too?" Ben asked as he and Jessica met them in the hall way, both also earing their masks.

"What is it?" Shara asked.

"Best case, a rat." Ben said.

"And worst case?" Dart asked as he arrived, scanning the area.

"Face Hugger." Shara said.

"Shh." Hissed Cutter and in the silence that followed the skittering sound echoed around them.

"That's not a rat…" Ben breathed while watching the vents.

Shara yelped as something grabbed her ankle and pulled her harshly away from the others.

"Shara?!"

"Get off me!" Shara snarled kicking the Xenomorph as hard as she could before grabbing a lose panel and swung it at the Xenomorph's head, buying herself the needed seconds to get back to her feet.

"Look out!" Cutter yelled as Gunshots echoed from further outside the base.

Time slowed down.

Cutter tried to get to her, Ben and Jessica were firing at two more Xenomorphs that had appeared from the shadows while Dart aimed his plasma caster at a face hugger trying to dive on him.

Shara turned, ducking under a tail spike and snatching something from her boot and thrust it forwards, forcing something sharp through the Xenomorph's throat as its inner jaw shot out almost knocking her mask off.

"Down!"

Shara dropped to the floor as Tracker Jumped over her, taking the Xenomorph with him, intent on killing it with his knife.

"Shara?!" Cutter asked in shock as she got up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes… Yes I think so… noting broken…" She panted.

 _~"Everyone armour up, weapons hot and kill every one of these bastards! Get them out of our Home!"~_ The General snarled down the comms as he and several others unloaded multiple clips and rounds into the Xenomorphs.

Jackle swung his sword with practiced easy and hardly blinked as his plasma caster brought down target after target as he moved through the base's corridors, having no doubt that Guan-thwei was behind him, cleaning up any Xenomorph foolish enough to try and sneak up on him.

 _{~ "Jha'kle."_

" _Speak Thar'ka." ~}_ He answered over his masks comm-link.

 _{~ "Shara has done it… she has made her first kill."_

" _When?"_

" _Moments ago, in the entrance hallway with Jessica, Dha-ta, Ben, Cuh'tor and me. I saw the killing blow… she has earned her mark."_

" _Very well… when there is time, Cuh'tor will mark her." ~}_

"It seems your test was not needed." Guan-thwei stated.

"Seems not." Jackle smiled.

"They just keep coming!" Jessica snarled, "How did they get in here?!"

"We must have missed something! A vent or drain… something!" Ben yelled using a broken section of wall panel to shelter behind as he reloaded his gun.

"Or someone let them in!" Shara hissed tossing her now ruined knife aside. "I left my guns in my room!"

"We're low on ammo! Anyone got a plan?" Jessica asked.

"Hit the dirt!" Mark bellowed as a whirling sound echoed around them, Shara felt Cutter cover her with his own body as the shots began to fly overhead, cutting down the Xenomorphs around them and driving others towards the door. "Move it!"

 _~"They're pulling back!"~_ The General called. _~"Are the halls clear?! Report!"~_

"Shara?" Cutter asked realizing Shara hadn't moved since sitting up and was shaking. "Shara?"

"I can't move… I can't see…" She said, feeling her mask being removed but still not able to see anything or move. "What's happening?"

"Martha!? Martha where are you?!"

"Here!" Martha answered as she skidded into the hall way closely followed by Bull Dog and Big Guns. "Shara look at me, look at me!" She instructed lifting Shara's face so she was looking at her, shining her torch into them only to find no response.

Dart knelt and carefully looked Shara over, growling when he couldn't find anything physically wrong. "Paya…"

"What is it?" She asked.

"What's happened to her!?" Cutter demanded.

"I don't know…" Dart said, "Human eyes should react to any kind of movement or light when it happens so close to them, but her eyes aren't responding to light or movement… no pupil movement, no tremble when touched, no blink reflex… nothing and her body is cold as ice…"

"Move aside." Jackle's voice said as a familiar hand took hold of Shara's hand, a less familiar pair of hands gently took hold of Shara's head.

"Deep breath, Yeyinde."

Shara took a deep breath trying to calm the shakes that had overcome her.

"Calm… steady breathing… let the thoughts in your mind fade."

"What's he doing?" Martha asked Dart.

"Mind sharing." Dart said, "Guan-thwei can calm the minds of others, a gift that is rare for our kind." He explained.

"Guan-thwei?" Jackle asked.

"Something is trying to break her mind… forcing itself onto her… Yeyinde, this is going to hurt you, but I must do it."

"Ok…"

"Deep breath." Guan-thwei stated again.

Shara winced, feeling like something was trying to push and pull her brain from her skull, her ears rang painfully and a sharp pain cut through her forehead and around her eyes, like wearing a pair of swimming goggles that were too tight.

"Guan-thwei…?" Jackle asked, seeing tears slip down Shara's cheeks.

"Almost…" Guan-thwei assured with a grunt before pulling Shara's head back, making the pain worse for a few agonizing seconds before suddenly a bright white flashed across her eyes.

"Easy… I've got you." Jackle said softly as Shara fell forwards again, panting heavily as her vison slowly cleared and focused again. "Come on… Up we get…"

"What… was that…?"

"That, Yeyinde was a mental assault." Guan-thwei stated. "Our race is usually effected by them when battling with a religious member of our kind, but I have never heard of such an assault taking place on an Ooman."

"It is not the first time." Jackle stated. "When she first came out of the Hive, her mind was closed… she had become trapped in her own mind…"

"What... Caused it?" Shara asked. "One minutes I'm on the floor about to stand up and then… I just can't see or move anything…"

"We will talk about it later," Jackle said. "Right now, there is much to do." He added helping her to stand again. "Cutter stay with her."

"How the hell did they get in here?" Mark asked as he looked over the dead Xenomorphs, "No dirt so they didn't dig in."

"None of the vent covers or shafts have been damages, everything is sealed shut…" Martha Mary said listening into the reports over the radio.

"Everything but the door." Ben said as they came around a corner, "It's been left open…"

 _~"I want this base searched, swept and checked for anyone who shouldn't be here."~_ The General said.

"I think I know whose here." Shara said noticing a fancy car in the garage, making her way over to it and nodded. "Ben."

Ben smiled and with an all might kick, dented the rear bumper of the car, making the occupant scream in terror.

"Sanderson."

* * *

While the General, Ben and Mark grilled Sanderson, Shara was being checked over by Martha Mary while Dart checked Jackle and Guan-thwei over, as apparently Guan-thwei had been hurt and stupidly tried to hide it.

"Has Dart always had such a colourful way with words?" Shara asked Jackle as Tracker applied a small amount of paste to his elder's minor injuries.

"Yes, but it seems since we came here, he has picked up on your own terms." Tracker chuckled.

"And he says Bull Dog and Gig Guns are bad mouthed." Martha Mary chuckled. "Well, aside from the little bump to your head, you're ok." She added gently checking the slight bruise on Shara's head.

"Then it seems now is as good a time as any to talk about things." Jackle said as Tracker finished tending him.

"Did I miss a lesson?" Shara asked.

"No, but you did make your first kill as an Apprentice." Jackle said, "That, by our laws means you have finished your Rite of Passage."

"I did…? Oh, the Xenomorph in the hall way…" Shara realized. "I thought Tracker had killed it when he jumped on it."

"No dear. You killed it, I only knocked it over." Tracker admitted. "Your knife cut into the throat, causing its own acidic blood to flow down its throat and into its stomach, killing it form the inside." He added. "By our laws, that means that you are no longer an unblooded apprentice, but a Blooded."

"So… I can start more training now?" Shara asked, remembering the deal she had made with Jackle and Cutter.

"Yes, but first you must be marked." Jackle said, "An old tradition we use to our Blooded from our Unblooded."

"How?" Shara asked.

"Normally the mark is done immediately preceding the kill being made, but given the situation you had no time to mark yourself, and so, the Elder, a fellow warrior or your Mentor must mark you." Tracker explained, "It is a little painful for Humans to be marked as it is done using the blood of the kill."

"Wouldn't the acid burn through me?" Shara asked.

"Not in tiny amounts." Cutter explained pointing to his mark, "This is our mark, and for every Unblooded it is the same, mark your helmet over your forehead so it can be seen in battle, but then also mark your own skin, in a place of your choosing."

"Some go for the forehead, to match their helmet, but the Dark Blade Clan is more diverse, some mark their arms, shoulders or even the backs of their hands as their foreheads are often so thickly skinned the mark heals and fades." Dart explained, "Only the Elite Warriors get their mark redone on their foreheads when they chose to become high guards to the High Priestess's home and family."

"So… the mark is like a tattoo, to show whose clan you come from?" Martha Mary asked.

"Something like that." Jackle nodded. "And since we are in a medical bay, your mark can be instantly treated and the burning soothed."

"Alright but… would the mark go?"

"Somewhere it won't be painful to move for a few hours." Dart suggested. "So the back of your hands or your upper left arm would better suited as you are won't feel the pain as much." He added.

"And you are right handed." Martha smiled.

"Left hand it is then." Shara said and Cutter nodded, turning to the small pile of dead Xenomorphs and ripped the finger from the one that had a single killing blow to the throat before turning back to Shara.

Dart put his hand under hers. "Natural reaction is to tense up, it will distort the mark. At least if you hold something, there will be less movement of your skin." He said.

Cutter nodded and then carefully began to draw the Dark Blade Clan mark onto her hand, taking care not to let the acid linger too long as he worked. Shara winced as the mark was made, feeling the burning made her grip Dart's hand tighter as the burning increased.

"There." Cutter said removing the broken finger from her skin.

"Give it a few hours and you'll be ok." Dart smiled.

"Should my mask me marked too?" Shara asked, slowly moving her fingers to make sure she hadn't lost any feeling to them.

"No, since Ooman's don't often wear masks, it wouldn't be needed here." Cutter said.

"What will you do with them?" Martha Mary asked as Tracker moved to the dead Xenomorphs.

"Armour for Shara and yourselves, the Xenomorph skulls will make good arm plates and the tail spikes can be used to make weapon tips, the rest of the bones we use in some medicines, teeth and the tail spikes that aren't used will be trophies." Guan-thwei stated. "And on that note, I'll be off."

"Off? Off where?" Shara asked.

"My mission here was to check on our Elder and then make sure every other Yautja here was accounted for. I'll return when I have time, but for now, I have a mission to complete." Guan-thwei stated.

"Best get gone then." Ben said as he came in looking furious about something.

"What's happening?" Martha asked.

"We're going back to London. To finish the Euro Tunnel Queen and her nest… and we aren't coming back here until it's done." Ben growled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

* * *

" _London's seen better days." Ben sighed as he looked through the binoculars._

" _Big Ben's not looking too good either." Jessica sighed. "Look at the state of the Eye…"_

" _Big mess." Shara stated. "Where are we meant to set up base?" she asked._

" _Shipyards look clear." Mark said._

 _~"It will_ _BE_ _clear when we get down there."~ Cutter said over the comms. ~"Take cover. And close your eyes."~_

 _Shara smiled and ducked under the passenger seat of the Tanker while closing her eyes, heating the sound of some kind of charge going off in the shipyards. "Nice shot."_

 _~"Thank you."~ Jackle smiled over the comms. ~"You can come down, we have enough room to set down."~ He added._

" _Set down?" Mark asked then looked up. "Holy… ship…"_

" _Wow… how many ships do you guys have?" Jessica asked._

" _The one that crashed as a cargo ship, relatively small on our ship scales." Dart said as he watched the larger ship come down, "This is a battlement ship, made for warriors who travel on hunts together, little more luxury but still very low on the scale of ships." He added._

" _The ware houses in the shipyard will need some work, but we can set them up." The General said._

" _Time to get the tools out." Martha Mary smiled._

Shara smiled as she heaved up another heavy iron beam with Dart while Ben and Bull Dog pushed it into place and welded it to another part of the structure, General Connolly and Jackle planed where to place a protective barrier around the shipyard to help protect their base while Cutter, Tracker and Big Guns set up a source of power and clean water to help make the base more homely.

"This is nice." Jessica smiled covering the vents, windows and any gaps they found. "Big space, nice sea breeze, good fishing spots, and a tone of metal that we can use."

"And a clear path to the city." Martha Mary smiled hammering several slats of wood down. "Heck, we might even have a good catch my dinner time."

"Does that mean proper fish and chips?" Ben asked from his place.

"Oh please say yes Martha, I haven't have a good dish of fish for ages!" Shara pleaded smiling.

"I'll see what I can do." Martha smiled.

"Yay!"

"Look over here!" Called Dutch as he heaved a large sheet off a large stack wood and ropes. "Think we can use any of this?"

"Maybe, we'll need wood for the fires, but the ropes might be better used elsewhere." The General said.

 _~"General, sir, we have a radio up here! It's an older model but it looks good."~_ Sonia called.

"I'll send Martha Mary up to check on it when we have a spare moment, anything else?" the general asked.

 _~"Lots of rust, some cables and wires and a few scraps of paper… boxes of sheets and blankets and a tone of weapons. Looks like this was meant to be a last stand for someone."~_ Sonia sighed.

 _~"Head back inside and help with the building,"~_ Mark stated over the comms. _~"We've got rain incoming."~_

"Understood." The General said.

Shara smiled and after another beam was placed she felt someone lift her up and place her down on the beam, Ben smiled and handed her a hammer. "Wall panelling?" She asked.

"You got it." Ben smiled "on your get." He added patting his shoulders.

Bull Dog chuckled as Ben held a bucket of nails while Shara hammered them into the wooden panelling for the walls of the rooms they were building, taking care not to lose her balance as she worked.

"You've done this a few times?" he asked.

"Every time we move to a new base, if it needs work, we build new or remodel." Ben said, "Shara's good at building and fixing things up, just like her dad."

"Mum said it was a natural gift." Shara smiled. "Nail please."

"Nail." Ben smiled handing her another nail as she began to hammer it in to the wall.

"General, Jackle." All eyes turned to the door as Mark came in. "You might want to see this." He said.

The general moved outside with Jackle while work continued inside.

"What's got you spooked?" the General asked.

"I checked the information we'd been given by Sanderson and it seems he was being honest for once. There is an Egg Field forming outside the old Nest, but he failed to mention that the way the Queen is getting the eggs out is via a manmade hole."

"What?" Jackle asked.

Mark pulled up the images he had taken, showing a large tank had been driven to the hive and was in fact keeping rubble from covering the hive, allow Xenomorphs the carry eggs out of the hive to the field.

"That bastard." The General growled, "He would have sent us all to our deaths."

Mark nodded. "Seems we may have a little more work to do before we go back to Devon." He added.

* * *

Within a week, their new base was set and ready and while the raids were more dangerous now, Shara's training didn't stop , in fact it increased, Bull Dog and Big Guns were now joining in, using their larger size and cloaks to try and strike Shara, teaching her to be aware of everything around her at all times, Dart was teaching her basic medi-care for his kind and Martha was helping with Human medical care, all the while Jackle and Cutter were teaching her about their language and culture while Cutter taught her how to fight.

As days passed, reports would come in from other Bases and from Yautja who were trying to make a better impact on the Xenomorphs, and every hour, Sanderson would demand answers over the radio only to be ignored as raids and small scale attacks took place, just enough to drive the Xenomorphs back from the shipyards and towards London.

One night, Cutter found Shara sat on the roof of the warehouse that had turned into a home, looking up at the stars and quietly he sat beside her.

"Can't sleep?" he asked putting a blanket over her shoulders.

"Nightmares." Shara admitted clutching the blanket. "I keep seeing that day… when dad died…"

"You couldn't have changed what happened Shara… no matter how much we wish we can change the past, we have no power to go back and alter what Paya have decided already." Cutter said.

"I know… but it would be nice to have at least been able to say good bye… to tell him I loved him one last time."

"I get the feeling that he wouldn't have needed to hear it to know it." Cutter smiled, gently putting an arm around her shoulder. "Do you know what we did when we started to look at Oomans for aid?" he asked.

Shara shook her head.

"We started in London, looking for anyone who might lead us to the leaders of Oomans, me, Jackle and Dart we searched everywhere and then as we came to a market area, we found a little girl, all by herself with black bags on her arms and a helmet that was too big."

"You found me?" Shara asked.

Cutter clicked in amusement. "You were a strange creature to us at first, so small and yet, so well educated in how to avoid the danger that had covered so much of your world, Jackle knew you were a child, too young to be alone and so we followed you, all the way inside to the smelly room you didn't like, and then we waited outside with you, watching as the Tanker came over the ridge and from inside it, came two men, both heavily armed and clearly worried for you."

Shara smiled, she remembered that day.

"He called you his God Send, I didn't understand what it meant until we got back to your base and started to watch you more, as we watched, Jackle saw how the others protected you, how loved and cared for you were here even though your world was falling apart, you and your small band were working to stay alive and free the world from impossible odds, and every time we stopped by, we heard your father talk of you, how much he loved you and wished that you weren't growing up in such a mess… he did everything he could to make you laugh and smile even when the rest of the world was frowning." Cutter added.

"I miss him."

"I know." Cutter said, gently whipping the tears away. "But from what I know of Ooman deaths, the soul moves on… goes to a place called Haven?"

"Heaven," Shara corrected softly, "the place where souls go when the body dies."

"And they watch over their loved ones from there." Cutter smiled. "Waiting until you join them, or you no longer need them to wait for you." He said. "Is that right?"

"Yes," Shara smiled. "Both my parents are in heaven now…"

"They're watching over you." Cutter smiled, "And if you were to ask me, they would be proud of you." He added.

"You think so?" Shara asked.

"I know so." Cutter smiled, "I know they are proud of you because you have done so much to help those around you and you have given everything you possibly can to be as helpful as you can."

Shara smiled. "Thank you Cutter."

"Anytime." Cutter smiled back. "Now do you want to go back inside or stay up here for a while longer?" he asked.

"Stay here for a while… it's nice tonight." Shara said looking at the stars.

Jackle smiled from his place in the shadows, watching as Cutter and Shara spoke about the stars and where the Yautja home world would be from earth and if it could be seen from earth.

Silently he moved away and went into the ship, sending a silent pray that all would end well.

* * *

She would not allow it.

She would not allow her children to suffer because of this young one…

She vowed to end the life of the child.

No matter how or when, she would end it.


End file.
